


MySpecialCam

by Eroneo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ca va être un peu plus compliqué que ça en a l'air, Harry est anglais, Harry n'est pas si con que ça, Ils ne sont qu'humains, L'alchimie existe entre-eux malgré la barrière de la langue, Louis est français, Louis me ressemble beaucoup, M/M, c'est un petit quelque chose
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eroneo/pseuds/Eroneo
Summary: Harry s'adonne a des activités extra-scolaire plutôt particulières quand Louis est un élève Erasmus plutôt mécontent de son départ. Leur rencontre pourrait bien tout changer dans l'univers l'un de l'autre.





	1. Term 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire hormis bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ou partager,
> 
> Amour, Chocholat et longue vie à Larry !

Louis se réveilla avec une érection douloureuse. Il n’avait pas eu le temps d’aller traîner sur _MaSpecialCam_ hier soir, entre ses devoirs à l’université, son petit mi-temps et sa colocation infernale.

 

Il était épuisé. Littéralement. Le rythme de ces derniers mois avait été un peu rude. Il avait eu du mal à s’y faire. Ce changement de vie – que le passage adulte impose sans qu’on le réalise. Grandir, c’était quelque chose qui lui avait toujours fait peur. Et en un sens, ça expliquait beaucoup de choses.

 

Il traîna au lit, consultant ses réseaux sociaux, avant d’enfin se décider à se lever. _Samedi matin._ Longue journée de travail en perspective.

 

***

 

Le magasin était plutôt calme. Sur le campus, les étudiants disparaissaient comme par magie, le week-end venu. Certains habitués venaient toujours, pour leur dose de sucre quotidienne, ou une simple bouteille d’eau. Mais généralement, ce n’était pas une journée où Louis était débordé. Il aimait travailler ce jour-là, sincèrement. Si ça n’avait pas voulu dire travailler un _samedi_. Parce que personne n’aimait sérieusement ça, encore moins pour un salaire de misère pareil.

 

Mais ce samedi là fut différent.

 

***

 

Louis remplissait les étagères vides des frigos quand quelqu’un l’interpella. Il eut le réflexe de se concentrer d’abord sur les mains de son interlocuteur, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu’il tiqua sur quelque chose.

 

 _Je les connais_.

 

Il releva le visage sur un jeune homme brun, probablement de son âge, des cheveux ondulés coupés assez court et deux émeraudes en guise de regard.

 

– **En quoi puis-je vous être utile**?

 

L’intéressé le dévisagea un moment, sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion et répéta sa requête.

 

– **Je me demandais si vous aviez des produits sans gluten. Je ne m’y retrouve jamais dans ces** **_fourbis_ ** **de magasins et je déteste perdre mon temps**.

 

Louis l’observa une seconde, se concentrant de nouveau sur ses mains. Il avait une croix tatouée sur celle de gauche. Pourtant, il n’avait pas l’air croyant pour un sou – si tant est que les croyants aient un air particulier.

 

– **Ici, juste derrière le rayon conserves et produits frais. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne comprends rien à l’organisation de ces magasins** **_fourbis_ ** **non plus.**

 

Il lui adressa un sourire poli et retourna à ce qu’il faisait avant.

 

La ride entre ses deux yeux n’avait toujours pas disparue.

 

***

 

Ce soir là, quand il rentra du boulot, ses épaules lui faisaient encore plus mal que d’ordinaire. Il était tendu, et son manque de sommeil ne lui permettrait jamais d’aller remédier à ça à l’extérieur. Alors il se détendit de la seule façon qui lui restait – et qui fonctionnait toujours.

 

_MaSpecialCam._

 

Louis n’aimait pas particulièrement le porno. Quitte à choisir, il préférait observer des étrangers se donner du plaisir seul. À deux, cela sonnait toujours trop faux, trop mis en scène. Et ça ne l’excitait jamais. Pas comme ces cams qui l’aidaient à trouver son plaisir. À soulager son désir.

 

Il se rendit sur le profil qu’il visitait toujours, depuis quelque temps. Il l’avait découvert il y a peu, et maintenant il ne regardait plus que lui. _DeepGreen94._ Ses vidéos étaient toujours brèves mais efficaces. Il avait le don de se toucher de cette façon qui vous échauffe sans que vous n’ayez vous-même besoin de vous stimuler. C’était l’un des seuls _cameurs_ qui laissait le son. Et Louis était particulièrement attachés aux grognements qu’il entendait toujours aux bons moments.

 

Il cliqua sur la dernière vidéo mise en ligne – il avait déjà visionné toutes les autres, parfois plus de trois fois.

 

Et tout ce qu’il fût capable de lâcher fût :

 

– **Putain**.

 

Il ne se branla pas ce soir-là.

 

***

 

Les semaines s’enchaînèrent rapidement. Louis avait fini par se toucher de nouveau grâce à _lui_ , même s’il avait fait la grève de sexe durant deux semaines. Se jurant de ne plus jamais recommencer avec ces vidéos à lui. Finalement, ça lui avait trop manqué, et il avait failli à ses résolutions. C’était le meilleur moyen qu’il avait à disposition, de toute façon. N’est-ce pas ?

 

À la fac, ça allait de mieux en mieux. Il trouvait doucement son rythme et, chaque chose avait désormais sa place. Son emploi du temps était toujours serré, entre les sorties de séries, les cours, le travail et sa pseudo-sociabilité. Mais il avait fini par trouver un équilibre. Et ça fonctionnait.

 

Il avait demandé à ne plus travailler le samedi. Pour une raison stupide mais, il s’était refusé – de façon catégorique – de croiser de nouveau le jeune homme de ce samedi là. Question de principe. Il espérait secrètement qu’il ne le croiserait pas non plus à la fac, au détour d’un couloir ou sur un événement du campus. Mais ça, c’était sans compter sur la chance qu’il n’avait _jamais_ eue.

 

Ce fût un mardi, lorsqu’il croisa de nouveau ces deux billes vertes. Au magasin, encore une fois.

 

– **Excusez-moi ?**

 

Louis observa ses mains pour être certain, même si de toute façon il n’avait jamais eu le moindre doute.

 

– **C’est… vous** , lâcha-t-il simplement.

 

L’autre l’observa confus l’espace d’une seconde.

 

– **C’est… moi ?** imita-t-il un soupçon d’amusement dans la voix.

 

– **_DeepGreen94_ ** , souffla-t-il sans réfléchir.

 

L’autre se figea. Toute trace de légèreté ayant quitté ses traits.

 

– **Comment… ?**

 

– **Vos mains.**

 

Il les fourra dans ses poches par automatisme.

 

Ce soir-là, quand Louis se connecta, le profil avait disparu.

 

***

 

La vie de Louis continuait son petit chemin. Personne ne se préoccupait vraiment de lui, et il ne se préoccupait pas vraiment des autres. Il n’avait qu’une hâte, que son année d’Erasmus se termine. Surtout depuis qu’un certain garçon trainait dans son esprit sans même y avoir été invité.

 

Même après un mois, le profil n’était toujours pas réapparu.

 

***

 

Louis s’était fait à l’idée de ne plus jamais revoir, ni le profil, ni son détenteur. Il s’était fait une raison. Et de toute façon, quoiqu’il en pense, ce n’était pas de son ressort.

 

Les semaines à la fac s’écoulaient rapidement. Il n’avait jamais le temps de fermer les paupières, que le soleil se levait déjà de nouveau ; laissant l’espoir d’une nouvelle journée. Cela lui arrivait encore fréquemment d’avoir des maux de tête – dû au switchement de langage que son cerveau opérait chaque jour. Son magnifique franglais en était la preuve.

 

Sa vie sociale ne s’était pas particulièrement améliorée – ou plutôt son absence de vie sociale. Il avait beau faire de petits efforts par ci, par là, il lui avait été impossible de se faire un ami digne de ce nom – hormis Morin. Morin était un français rencontré grâce aux réseaux sociaux. Il n'avait jamais autant béni internet avant cette année là.

 

Toujours dans l’idée de remédier au problème de sa défaillante sociabilité, Morin et lui avaient décidé de participer au _PubCrawl_ d’un de ses deux départements scolaires. Louis portait le tee-shirt blanc ridicule qu’il avait dû acheter pour la participation – un moyen facile de reconnaître ceux qui prenaient part à la soirée – lorsqu’il attendait Morin dans le bâtiment principal du campus. Il se sentait ridiculeusement nerveux à l’idée de devoir de nouveau faire des efforts de socialisation. Pourtant rien n’était plus simple : arriver dans un pubPUB, commander une pinte, être résolument éméché, discuter avec les autres. Rien de bien sorcier, en somme.

 

***

 

Louis entamait sa troisième pinte – et donc le troisième PUB – lorsqu’il crut que sa vision lui jouait des tours. _DeepGreen94_ se tenait là, deux fossettes ancrées dans les joues, un sourire illuminant son visage, le tee-shirt blanc accroché à la ceinture. Il riait à gorge déployée, une pinte dans la main droite tandis que la gauche s’agitait – certainement dans un besoin d’imager ses paroles. Louis lorgna la main en question pour être _certain._ La croix se tenait bien là, où elle avait toujours été, et narguait Louis de manière insensée. A cet instant, Louis aurait préféré ne jamais avoir eu de sens du détail.

 

***

 

Lorsqu’il engloutit sa cinquième bière, le sang lui tapait fort sur les tempes, assourdissant encore plus tous ses sens. Ce fichu _PubCrawl_ n’était qu’un ramassi de conneries, puisqu’ils n’avaient pas miraculeusement rencontré des personnes susceptibles de devenir des amis de longue date. La seule chose que cela avait permis, c’était d’embrouiller plus profondément encore l’esprit de Louis.

 

 _DeepGreen94_ déambulait dans les mêmes bars que lui, à la différence près qu’un petit attroupement de personnes le suivait dès qu’il faisait un mouvement. Il avait un magnétisme certain sur le monde qui l’entourait, et ceux qui ne l’avaient toujours pas remarqué étaient soit aveugles, soit sincèrement ignorants.

Louis sentit quelque chose grandir au fond de son ventre durant la soirée, quelque chose dont il n’avait probablement plus le contrôle à l’heure actuelle. Dans la queue pour accéder au barbecue, Louis tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Le soutien de Morin était important – autant physiquement que mentalement – mais Louis était quand même parvenu à étaler son ketchup et ses tranches de fromage sur son pain. Il n’était pas certain que le choix d’être devenu végétarien il y a deux mois de ça, ait été judicieux à cet instant précis, mais il priait secrètement pour que les anglais aient pensé à son pauvre petit estomac. Ca n’aurait rien eu d’étonnant que de trouver des steaks végétariens à un barbecue ici.

 

Louis se débattait encore contre la gravité quand il entendit la fille du club de géographie qui gérait les steaks des burger hurler :

 

– **Steak végétarien ! Les steaks végétariens sont prêts.**

 

Louis se précipita. Parce qu’il avait faim, mais aussi parce qu’il ne voulait pas vomir sur ses bottines nouvellement cirées.

 

Il avança son bras dans la précipitation, et sa main heurta celle d’un autre. Une main ornée d’une croix. Il cligna des yeux pour être _certain,_ parce que ce soir était le soir où il avait tout bonnement l’impression de continuellement halluciner.

 

Il releva les yeux, et tomba dans deux billes vertes. Plus brillantes que les deux dernières fois, mais aussi plus voilées. Louis n’était pas le seul à être passablement éméché.

 

– **Vous êtes végétarien ?** fut la seule chose qu’il réussit à articuler de son air ahuri.

 

– **En quoi c’est étonnant ?** demanda-t-il les yeux rétrécissant.

 

– **Vous faites des vidéos pornos.**

 

 _DeepGreen94_ haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de répondre :

 

– **Et vous les regardiez.**

 

– **Quoi…? Non !**

 

Louis secoua la tête en hurlant à moitié, lorsqu’il réalisa. S’il avait pu reconnaître les mains de _DeepGreen94_ alors il était évident que _DeepGreen94_ soit conscient qu’il visionnait les vidéos. Encore pire, qu’il se touchait en le faisant. La racine de ses cheveux le picota vivement – mal à l’aise comme jamais.

 

– **Mais bien sûr,** marmonna l’autre.

 

Il se détournait déjà quand Louis parla de nouveau :

 

– **Pourquoi avoir supprimé votre compte ?**

 

Deux billes vertes se posèrent de nouveau sur lui, scrutatrices, profondes et lumineuses.

 

– **Il y a une différence entre se toucher pour exciter des inconnus et se toucher pour faire jouir le caissier du magasin de mon campus.**

 

Louis resta un moment abasourdi, complètement démuni face à la franchise du jeune homme en face de lui.

 

Lorsqu’il retourna vers Morin, il était dépité.

 

***

 

Ce _PubCrawl_ avait été une foutue idée. Déjà, parce que Louis avait dépensé une somme d’argent conséquente en boissons, mais aussi parce qu’il s’était ridiculisé face à son étonnant inconnu. Qui ne l’était plus depuis longtemps, sur le plan intime de la question.

 

C’était maintenant début novembre, et le temps filait définitivement beaucoup trop vite. Les deadline des essays s’enchaînaient, laissant Louis avec des cernes marquées. Nul doute qu’il dormait peu. Encore moins qu’à l’accoutumé.

 

Il travaillait sur son essay de Géomorphologie – quelle idée de merde que d’avoir choisi de suivre ce cours là en anglais – dans la bibliothèque quand ça arriva de nouveau. Dans les toilettes.

 

Il rentra en trombe dans l’espace aménagé pour, dans l’idée de vider sa vessie qui était plus que pleine – il avait toujours peur de laisser ses affaires à l’abandon dans la bibliothèque, même le temps de soulager sa vessie. Machinalement, il se dirigea vers les pissotoires, pressé de retourner à son travail et d’enfin le terminer.

 

– **Encore** **_toi._ **

 

Il mit un petit moment avant de comprendre que l’on s’adressait à lui. Il n’avait pas l’habitude. En dehors de ses échanges avec Morin et les brèves discussions aux magasins, c’était rare qu’on lui adresse la parole. Les gens passaient plus souvent à côté de lui comme s’il n’existait pas.

 

Il releva les yeux, poussant un soupir de soulagement tandis qu’il commençait à se vidanger, et tomba dans un regard vert. Il cessa directement de faire pipi.

 

Il grommela en français, un truc mêlant Satan à une divinité grecque qu’il aurait offensé dans une autre vie.

 

– **T’es français ?**

 

**– Obviously.**

 

Tandis que le silence reprenait son droit, Louis se remit à vider sa vessie – on pouvait lui voler ses affaires à tout instant. Il était pourtant conscient que des yeux scrutaient attentivement son dos.

 

– **Je ne te vois plus au magasin.**

 

Louis remontait sa braguette lorsqu’il se retourna.

 

– **Vous cherchez à me retrouver ?**

 

L’autre lui lança une œillade amusée, pas le moins du monde impressionné.

 

– **J’aime te voir bafouiller quand il est question de** **_mes_ ** **vidéos pornos.**

 

Louis ne releva pas, il se contenta de se laver les mains et de sortir des toilettes d’un pas précipité.

 

Il ne fuyait pas le moins du monde le sourire amusé du bouclé, ni son regard scrutateur. Il avait simplement _vraiment_ peur que son ordinateur ait pu disparaître à son retour. _Évidemment._

 

***

 

Louis était tétanisé. Il était sur le lit une place de Morin, attendant une réaction après avoir raconté toute l’histoire. Morin était – comme lui – français. Ça avait facilité la façon dont leur liens d’amitiés s’étaient tissés. La communication était plus simple, et ça avait un goût de _chez soi_ , ici à l’étranger. Louis avait beau adorer l’Angleterre, parfois la France lui manquait.

 

– **Ce mec est à la fac ?**

 

**– Je te jure.**

 

 **– C’est incroyable…** souffla-t-il semblant fasciné, **il faudra que tu me le montres.**

 

Euh…. non. Louis eut du mal à identifier le sentiment qui tordit son estomac à cet instant là, mais il savait pertinemment qu’il ne lui montrerait jamais _son_ inconnu. Il était à _lui._ Même si théoriquement, il appartenait à toutes ces autres personnes qui visionnaient eux aussi ses vidéos. Louis eut la nausée à cette pensée, _DeepGreen94_ était un profil connu, c’est comme ça qu’il l’avait découvert.

 

– **Ce mec a l’air de te plaire… au delà de l’aspect…** Morin fit un geste de la main pour imager sa phrase, **physique. T’as l’air mordu. Peut-être que tu devrais… tenter quelque chose ?**

 

– **Comme quoi ? « Hey salut, maintenant que je connais ta bite, je pourrais essayer de te connaître toi ? Le fait que tu m’aies déjà fait jouir ne jouera certainement pas en ta défaveur ».**

 

Morin haussa les yeux au ciel avant de souffler d’exaspération, même si un sourire bordait ses lèvres.

 

– **Il faut toujours que tu en fasses trop. Tu pourrais commencer par l’inviter à boire un verre.**

 

 **– Et je lui dis quoi quand je le vois ? Ça peut sembler bizarre, mais je suis incroyablement attiré par toi ?** Il marqua une pause, pour donner un côté plus théâtral à sa phrase suivante. Ça faisait partie de ses habitudes. **Ça va me faire passer pour un dégénéré sexuel, en quête de sa proie.**

 

**– T’es franchement stupide.**

 

Pour une fois, Louis ne le contesta pas.

 

***

 

Louis arriva au magasin en sueur. Il venait de se taper la montée qui séparait sa maison de la bibliothèque. Quelle poisse que le campus ait été conçu sur une colline, parce que ça voulait dire qu’il devait la grimper chaque matin, étant donné qu’il vivait à la base de celle-ci. Il avait beau insulter mère nature créatrice de l’univers chaque matin, il aimait trop l’idée d’être à cinq minutes de la gare et du centre ville pour oser vouloir changer de location. Quand bien même sa maison était mal isolée, ses colocataires de petits cochons mal éduqués et la moisissure au plafond de la salle de bain grandissante à chaque douche qu’ils prenaient, il avait fait de sa chambre un petit nid douillet et y avait pris ses habitudes.

 

Il passa par la porte arrière de la bibliothèque, et emprunta le chemin menant directement au magasin. Il s’engouffra dans l’arrière salle – seul espace disponible pour les employés uniquement – et interchangea son pull pour le tee-shirt noir et vert de la boutique. Il l’avait oublié là la dernière fois, ce qui voulait dire qu’il était bon pour sentir la sueur durant toute la durée de son travail.

 

_Oh joie._

 

Il sortit de la salle après avoir rangé ses affaires dans son casier, quand Phil – un de ses collègues blond vénitien – lui rentra presque dedans.

 

– **Hey, Salut Louissss ! Dan te cherche, côté surgelé**.

 

Sa façon exagérée d’appuyer sur le “s” à la fin de son prénom énervait Louis au plus haut point. Les anglais avait l’air d’adorer ça eux, au contraire.

 

Il se dirigea vers le rayon surgelé, en se demandant ce que son patron pouvait bien lui vouloir. D’aussi loin qu’il se souvienne il n’avait rien volé ici, et s’était toujours montré serviable et souriant – grimace crispée serait plus juste – avec les clients. Il ne voyait pas ce qu’on pouvait lui reprocher. Parce que s’il voulait lui parler c’était bien pour lui reprocher des choses non ?

 

Il se racla la gorge quand il arriva à son niveau. Dan avait de courts cheveux hirsutes, grisonnant sur les tempes et l’arrière du crâne, deux billes bleus à la place des yeux et des sourcils broussailleux. Il était la définition même de la banalité d’un homme entrant dans la quarantaine. Le ventre à bière en moins.

 

Dan se retourna, clignant des yeux face à la lumière qui l’aveugla.

 

– **Tiens, Louis !**

 

– **Phil m’a dit que tu me cherchais.**

 

– **C’est juste** , répondit-Il alors qu’il continuait de lister les stocks manquants dans les congélateurs. **J’aimerais que tu dises à ton petit ami qu’il évite de se la jouer à la Roméo. Il a débarqué ici ce matin, décidé à obtenir tes horaires ou il refusait de s’en aller. Molly a fini par céder quand il s’est mit à hurler que c’était injuste qu’elle refuse de lui donner des informations qui lui permettraient de te surprendre.**

 

Louis l’observa éberlué avant d’hausser les épaules et de répondre.

 

– **Je n’ai pas de petit ami.**

 

Dan releva les yeux sur lui un instant et se mit à rire.

 

– **Peu importe, plus d'esclandre au magasin, c’est tout ce que je demande.**

 

Louis hocha la tête pour toute réponse, même si, foncièrement, ça ne dépendait vraiment pas de lui.

 

***

 

– **T’es sûr que c’était** **_lui_ **? demanda Morin alors qu’il piochait généreusement dans son Mac and Cheese.

 

– **Ouais, j’ai été me renseigner auprès de Molly après coup. Grand, cheveux bouclé, yeux verts et sourire en coin. Elle m’a dit « c’était Harry Styles, tout le monde le connaît sur le campus. On le surnomme le musicien aux doigts de fée »**.

 

Morin ricana doucement avant de demander :

 

– **Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette foutue histoire ?**

 

– **Apparemment il fait partie du département de musique. Il joue du violon. Il aurait été impressionnant pendant la prestation du dîner de Noël de l’année passée. Paraît qu’il a un doigté impressionnant sur son engin.**

 

– **Ça c’est peu de le dire** ! rigola Morin, face au double sens évident de la phrase.

 

Louis roula des yeux lorsqu’il réalisa.

 

– **Ouais, visiblement il est doué avec les engins et ce genre de trucs** , il fit un signe de la main avant d’exploser de rire à son tour.

 

Un petit moment passa où seul le bruit des mastications de leur repas résonna.

 

– **Tu comptes faire quoi à propos de son « intervention »** , il mima les guillemets de ses mains, **au magasin ? Tu crois que ça veut clairement dire qu’il t’aime bien ?**

 

– **Je sais pas,** souffla longuement Louis, jouant doucement avec sa soupe. **Tu trouves pas que ce type est carrément bizarre ?**

 

– **Bizarre comment ? Genre… bizarre flippant ou bizarre amusant ?**

 

Louis releva les yeux de son déjeuner avant d’hausser les épaules et d’incliner la tête sur le côté.

 

– **Les deux ?** il proposa indécis.

 

Morin ricana une nouvelle fois avant d’enfourner sa fourchette dans sa bouche.

 

– **F’est clair, moi fe frois que fe mec veux fester tes limites.**

 

Louis observa Morin, feignant d’être ennuyé. Parler la bouche pleine était l’un de ses divertissements préférés.

 

***

 

Deux semaines passèrent sans que Louis n’ait de nouvelles de ce fameux _Harry Styles._ Il avait checké ses réseaux sociaux, mais n’avait pu le trouver que sur facebook, une photo de profil datant au moins d’il y avait cinq années, sans aucune autre information accessible à sa portée. Il aurait pu l’ajouter, mais le compte semblait inactif depuis bien longtemps. Et Louis n’était _vraiment_ pas intéressé par cet inconnu – l’appeler ainsi lui permettait encore de mettre de la distance entre eux. Il était au maximum _intrigué_ par lui, mais c’était tout. Rien de plus.

 

_Bien sûr._

 

C’est lorsqu’il vit le couple de sa classe d’histoire du mardi matin qu’il se décida. Peut-être que tout ce que _DeepGreen94_ souhaitait c’était qu’il se manifeste ? Après tout, connaissant ses horaires, s’il avait voulu forcer le destin il l’aurait déjà fait, n’est-ce pas ? Peut-être qu’il attendait simplement de voir la réaction de Louis. S’il mordait à l'hameçon. C’était sans doute un moyen d’évaluer s’il était intéressé ou non. Mais Louis ne l’était pas, n’est-ce pas ?

 

_Vraiment pas._

 

***

 

Il se connecta au site, des publicités plus que suggestives jaillissant partout sur son écran. Qu’est-ce qu’il était en train de foutre au juste ?

 

_Une énorme connerie._

 

Il mordait à l’hameçon.

 

Il tapa une énième fois dans la barre de recherche _DeepGreen94,_ qu’il associait désormais à d’énormes billes vertes, pour s’assurer que le profil n’avait pas réapparu comme par magie.

 

Il inspira un grand coup avant de cliquer sur les mots qui lui faisaient de l’oeil depuis quelques jours. _Sign up._ Il commença à se créer un profil, le remplissant d’informations bidons – personne ne devait être capable de savoir que c’était lui – sauf _lui,_ justement. Seul le pseudo importait finalement. Et il l’avait choisi pour lui.

 

_ShopBoyLookingForDeepGreen94._

 

Il espérait qu’il comprendrait le message. Il n’avait plus qu’à attendre.

 

***

 

Le premier jour, Louis posta simplement une photo d’un sexe qu’il avait piqué sur internet. Le message qu’il y avait associé disait que si les utilisateurs faisaient remonter son profil sur la page d’accueil, il leur ferait un live cam strip tease show. C’était si rare que cela fonctionna. Il espérait maintenant qu’Harry verrait son pseudo. C’était loin de lui sembler impossible maintenant.

 

Le deuxième jour, il dut passer la journée avec son téléphone en mode “ne pas déranger” pour être certain que son téléphone n’affichait pas des notifications de _MaSpecialCam_ à n’importe quel moment de la journée, mais aussi – et surtout – parce qu’il était enseveli sous celles-ci. Il avait du mal à ne pas se trouver ridicule.

 

Le troisième jour, il ne trouva pas de temps pour retrouver Morin à leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire du déjeuner. Il ne lui répondit qu’à moitié lorsqu’il tenta de lancer la conversation sur snapchat, même lorsqu’il lui envoya “J’ai des infos sur ton inconnu, plus-tant-inconnu-que-ça-maintenant”. Louis croulait sous les notifications de dégénérés sexuels impatients.

 

Le quatrième jour, après une journée de fac tout aussi normale que les autres, et des horaires de travail convenables, il rentra à la colloc décidé. Aujourd’hui il ferait cette live cam. Peut-être que si les gens commençaient à parler de lui sur _MaSpecialCam_ pour de _vraies raisons,_ _il_ se manifesterait. Peut-être qu’il mordrait à l’hameçon lui-aussi ? Louis n’en savait rien. Il pouvait bien se branler devant quelques inconnus pour obtenir la réponse qui l’obsédait. Personne n’en saurait jamais rien. Il pourrait garder ce secret jusque dans sa tombe. Les divinités grecques le pardonneraient. Il en était certain.

 

***

 

Il lança le live lorsque tout fût prêt. Le décor était loin d’être parfait – un mur blanc écru, tirant sur le jaune pisse délavé, une table de nuit avec une lampe de chevet et un lit. Il avait installé quelques bougies pour l’ambiance – lumière tamisée et joueuse – mais le rendu était vraiment médiocre. Ca n’était pas un pro, mais bon ça, il ne l’avait jamais promis à personne. Il décida de laisser le son, le temps de laisser les gens venir et se connecter. Il avait mis une petite musique d’ambiance – calme, douce et apaisante – une façon de laisser entrevoir les choses, sans qu’elles n’apparaissent vraiment.

 

Il checka de nouveau ses messages, après tout peut-être qu’il allait lui en envoyer un maintenant qu’il le savait prêt à faire un _show_ rien que pour avoir des nouvelles de lui. Louis se trouvait dingue.

 

Sans doute l’était-il.

 

***

 

Louis se félicita d’avoir coupé le son lorsque ses colocs débarquèrent dans le salon – pièce attenante à sa chambre – et commencèrent à faire un bordel monstre – comme à leur habitude.

 

Il avait débuté le “strip tease” depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsque l’on sonna à la porte. Il ne s’en préoccupa que lorsque Adam, son coloc toqua à sa porte. Il se figea un instant avant de demander.

 

– **Oui ?**

 

– **Quelqu’un est là pour toi** , il expliqua avant de répondre en hurlant à Carla – la coloc espagnole – d’aller se faire foutre.

 

C’est à ce moment là que Louis paniqua. Il inspira un grand coup, ouvrit la conversation sur le live, rédigea “Be right back” et sauta de son lit. Ca ne pouvait être que Morin, après tout il n’y avait que lui qui connaissait son adresse – en dehors de ses parents, la fac et certains de ses amis français.

Il fit les quelques pas le séparant de la porte, et déverrouilla le loquet. Il ouvrit la porte, et resta bloqué en découvrant ce qui l’attendait derrière celle-ci. Ou plutôt _qui_ l’attendait.

 

 _DeepGreen94_ avait sans doute fini par saisir le message. La grande question demeurant était, que faisait-il là ?

 

***

 

Le premier réflexe de Louis fut de vouloir se cacher. Sa semi nudité devant des centaines de personnes inconnues ne le gênait pas, mais le regard d’Harry ainsi posé sur lui le faisait se sentir mal-à-l’aise et minuscule.

 

Ils restèrent un moment là, sur le seuil de la porte de sa chambre à se fixer intensément dans les yeux. C’est Harry qui brisa leur échange, apaisant la tension soudaine qui s’étendait entre eux.

 

Il entra dans la chambre de Louis avant qu’il ne l’y invite, parcourut l’espace d’un rapide coup d’œil circulaire et pianota quelques instants sur l’ordinateur, qui était toujours ouvert sur le lit.

 

Louis se tenait ébahi sur le pas de la porte, simplement vêtu de son boxer et de ce qu’il lui restait de dignité.

 

Tandis qu’il reprenait ses esprits, il ferma la porte doucement, et lorsqu’il se détourna de nouveau vers son impromptu invité, il battit rapidement des paupières. C’était une habitude qu’il avait prise pour chasser ses mauvais rêves.

 

Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur _lui_ – qui n’était définitivement pas un mauvais mirage – et il remarqua que Harry avait fini par fermer l’ordinateur. Le bouclé avait déjà le regard fixé sur lui, d’une intensité qui lui retourna le ventre.

 

Il se racla la gorge, toujours à la recherche d’un peu de contenance, avant de parler :

 

– **Vous voulez boire quelque chose** ?

 

Harry le fixa un long moment encore, sans laisser son visage exprimer la moindre émotion, ni daigner répondre à ce qu’il estimait être une _stupide_ question.

 

Il détailla Louis de haut en bas, qui, mal-à-l’aise se balançait d’un pied sur l’autre.

 

Lorsqu’il parla enfin – après ce qui avait semblé une éternité à Louis – ce fut d’une voix suave et grave.

 

– **Plus de vidéos de ce style sur ce site.**

 

Le silence s’abattit de nouveau dans la chambre, accentuant la tension entre les deux jeunes hommes.

 

– **Ou aucun autre de ce style d’ailleurs** , il précisa quelques secondes plus tard.

 

Louis voulut protester, dire qu’il faisait bien ce qu’il voulait, parce que de toute façon ça ne serait certainement pas un inconnu qui lui dicterait sa vie. Mais Harry l’en empêcha en parlant de nouveau.

 

– **Pas de protestation possible** , il leva une main, ce qui fit fermer la bouche de Louis. **J’ai cru comprendre que tu me cherchais…**

 

Si Louis n’était pas fou, il faisait référence à son nom d’utilisateur. Donc il avait compris. _Bien sûr_ qu’il avait compris, sinon sa présence n’aurait eu aucun sens.

 

Il sentit ses joues rosir parce que le regard intense d’Harry était toujours posé sur lui et qu’il semblait attendre une réponse. Louis avait fait preuve d’une audace certaine avec cette histoire de strip tease live cam show, mais maintenant qu’il en avait le plus besoin, elle s’était fait la malle.

 

– **Si ce n’est pas le cas je m’en vais** , fit Harry qui semblait un brin renfrogné.

 

La réponse de Louis fut immédiate.

 

– **Non** !

 

Harry eut un sourire en coin amusé, tandis qu’il ajustait sa position assise sur le lit.

 

– **Bien.**

 

Louis était juste tellement nul pour ce genre de choses – draguer des gens, ou même tout simplement gérer le fait d’être attiré par une personne et de lui parler.

 

Harry sembla le comprendre parce que la rougeur sur les joues de Louis n’avait pas disparu depuis son arrivée et il n’avait toujours pas bougé, se tenant debout droit comme un i, les bras le long du corps.

 

– **Est-ce que ça te dirait de t’habiller** **_un peu plus_ ** **et qu’on aille dîner ou prendre un verre ?**

 

La note de sarcasme dans la voix d’Harry le fit enfin reprendre conscience de ses fonctions motrices (de base). Il roula des yeux, se détourna pour marcher jusqu’à son armoire avant de lâcher :

 

– **Venant du mec qui fait des vidéos live cam à poil sur internet, le sarcasme est limite**.

 

Harry eut un sourire en coin, franchement amusé. Mais Louis était trop plongé dans le choix de ses fringues pour l’apercevoir.

 

***

 

Louis passa une bonne partie de la soirée à observer Harry plus qu’à ne parler ou boire. C’était inédit pour quelqu’un d’aussi bavard que lui, mais Harry avait cette faculté de le faire taire, juste par sa simple présence.

 

Louis ignora les pics de plaisir dans son ventre pendant de longs moments, quand Harry louchait sur ses lèvres, oubliant ce qu’il était en train de raconter.

 

Harry était né à Holmes Chapel. Il avait très peu connu son père – de qui il n’avait pas un grand souvenir – mais était particulièrement proche de son unique sœur et sa mère. Il était le cadet de la famille âgé de ses dix neuf ans, et Louis se sentait déjà presque _trop_ vieux avec ses vingt et une années derrière lui.

 

Harry parlait encore de comment avait débuté sa passion pour le violon lorsqu’il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur la bouche de Louis. Instinctivement il se tut, complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

 

– **Qu’est-ce que tu attends ?**

 

Louis venait de briser le silence, les mains moites sur ses genoux et les joues rouges de sa témérité.

 

Le jeune bouclé secoua la tête, avant de relever les yeux pour les placer dans les siens et de demander :

 

– **Pourquoi faire ?**

 

– **M’embrasser.**

 

Une lueur joueuse passa dans son regard tandis que son éternel sourire en coin malicieux reprenait ses droits.

 

– **Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que j’ai envie de t’embrasser ?**

 

Louis roula des yeux – pour la énième fois de la soirée – ce qui accentua le sourire en coin du plus jeune. Cette habitude chez Louis l’énervait tout autant qu’il l’adorait.

 

– **Oh allez ! Il ne faut pas être mentaliste pour le deviner. Ça va faire une demi-heure que tes histoires sont coupées de silence lorsque je mordille ma lèvre. Faut pas être Einstein pour deviner que t’as envie d’y goûter.**

 

Harry planta ses yeux dans ceux bleus comme l’océan de Louis. Ses pupilles s’étaient légèrement dilatées.

 

– **Il n’y a pas que** **_ça_ ** **que j’ai envie goûter.**

 

Louis piqua un fard faramineux tandis que la sensation de chute libre creusait de nouveau son ventre. Toutes ces émotions qui se mélangeaient étaient beaucoup trop satisfaisantes pour la survie de sa santé mentale.

 

Malgré tout, il soutint son regard, passa sa langue sur sa bouche, dans l’idée de l’aguicher davantage.

 

– **Qu’est-ce qui t’en empêche ?**

 

– **Cette fichue table, l’endroit où nous sommes, la peur de ne pas savoir me contrôler.**

 

Louis eut l’air surpris, alors Harry précisa.

 

– **J’ai eu envie de toi à la minute où j’ai posé les yeux sur toi dans le magasin. Si je t’embrasse ici, je ne suis pas certain du fait que je puisse me contrôler et m’empêcher te coucher sur la table pour te sucer avidement et marquer la peau de l’intérieur de tes cuisses.**

 

Louis déglutit difficilement, tandis qu’un coup de chaud étourdissant l’étreignit.

 

Il se mit sur ses pieds en titubant – ce n’était pas à cause de son manque de sommeil, ça il en était sûr – et posa des billets sur la table pour régler l’addition qui y traînait. Il enfila sa veste lentement, son regard lié à celui d’Harry, alors qu’il ajouta :

 

– **C’est une chance que je n’habite vraiment pas loin.**

 

Et peut-être, je dis bien _peut-être_ , qu’il vit Harry tituber à son tour en se levant, les mains légèrement tremblantes. D’appréhension ou d’excitation, ça, il n’en savait rien.

 

***

 

Peut-être que c’était ce soir là qu’Harry avait appris que Louis ne roulait pas uniquement des yeux dans des moments d’agacement, ou peut-être que c’était toutes les fois d’après. Il ne comptait plus les moments où il avait pu voir les yeux de Louis se révulser sous ses paupières, alors qu’il était transpirant, gigotant, sous lui. Harry _aimait_ tellement Louis dans cet état là, qu’ils s’étaient possiblement épuisés dans des étreintes toute la semaine suivante. Et celle d’après.

 

C’était le dernier jour avant le break des vacances de Noël, et l’idée qu’il ne pourrait pas avoir la bouche humide de Louis autour de ses doigts pour qu’il se taise lorsqu’il jouissait, lui retournait les tripes.

 

Louis partait pour le mois de vacances à venir. Il rentrait en France, dans sa famille, pour un repos amplement mérité. Mais Harry – aussi égoïste qu’il pouvait l’être – ne voulait pas le voir s’en aller. Pas si vite. Pas si tôt. Pas quand il s’était habitué à l’humour piquant de Louis, son côté théâtral, ses mimiques adorables, le timbre de sa voix, la pigmentation de sa peau pendant qu’il le baisait, la positivité dont il était toujours empreint. Harry s’était habitué au rayonnement du soleil que pouvait être Louis au quotidien, quand il n’était pas bougon ou épuisé par le manque de sommeil. Harry voulait _tellement_ le garder près de lui et pour lui pour toute la vie. Ça avait un côté effrayant. Mais il l’oubliait toujours lorsqu’ _il_ revenait à la charge, avec ses baisers, ses sourires, ses soupirs.

 

Harry était faible. C’était Louis qui faisait ça. Harry adorait ça. L’empreinte que Louis avait déjà si vite laissé sur lui.

 

Harry _aimait_ ça même.

 

***

 

Louis rendit son dernier essay ce jour là.

 

Il devait retrouver Harry derrière la library, juste devant le bâtiment d’Art où il venait d’avoir son dernier seminar d’avant les vacances. Il rentrait en France ce soir, par le bus de huit heures et demi. Il n’avait plus tant que ça envie de rentrer, en toute sincérité. Ça n’avait _absolument_ rien à voir avec Harry.

 

_Pas le moins du monde._

 

Comme toujours lorsqu’il l'aperçut, Louis esquissa un sourire lumineux, qui aurait pu éclairer une pièce sombre.

 

Il l’attendit, trépignant, le laissant venir à lui.

 

Harry s’avança jusqu’à ce qu’il surplombe Louis, son sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Il glissa une main à l’arrière de la nuque de Louis et s’empara de sa bouche.

 

Les lèvres d’Harry était toujours aussi douces et avides que la première fois. Sa bouche avait toujours ce goût d’une douce chaleur, apaisante et réconfortante.

 

Ils s’embrassèrent un moment pour se dire bonjour, Louis la tête renversée en arrière tandis que ses mains étaient cramponnées sur le devant de la veste d’Harry. Il fit céder sa mâchoire pour approfondir davantage le baiser et laisser Harry l’embrasser comme il savait le faire. Avec envie et besoin.

 

Ça leur retournait l’estomac à tous les deux, tellement c’était agréable, mais c’était toujours Louis qui tremblait en premier tellement c’était intense.

 

Ils s’écartèrent après quelque minutes, soufflant de satisfaction et aussi d’efforts.

 

– **J’ai pas envie que tu partes**.

 

– **J’ai pas envie de partir.**

 

– **Tu vas me manquer,** **_putain._ **

 

Harry ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de jurer. Louis était toujours dans ses bras mais il sentait déjà le manque s’immiscer dans ses veines, pour le ronger pendant de longs instants.

 

Il déposa son front sur celui de Louis, le maintenant toujours par la nuque avant de souffler :

 

– **Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait putain ?**

 

Il jura une seconde fois, tandis qu’il fermait les paupières.

 

– **Haz…** souffla Louis pour tenter d’attirer son attention.

 

– **_Amour_ ** **,** il tenta de nouveau, glissant une main contre sa joue, la caressant du bout du pouce.

 

Harry ouvrit directement les paupières et ancra ses yeux dans les deux billes bleues qu’il avait appris à apprécier les semaines passées.

 

Ils se regardèrent un long moment de façon très intense, faisant presque céder les genoux de Louis.

 

– **Tu m’as appelé comment ?** finit-il pas demander, juste histoire de vérifier qu’il n’avait pas rêvé.

 

– **Amour** … répéta Louis tout aussi tendrement, dans un souffle qui n’appartenait qu’à eux.

 

Harry sentit son cœur faire une embardée – pour la seconde fois en quelques secondes – alors même qu’il tombait dans le fond de son estomac.

 

Il empoigna les cheveux à la base de la nuque de Louis et souffla à son tour :

 

– **Tu peux pas être réel, putain. Tu peux simplement pas me faire ressentir tout ça juste en étant ce que tu es.**

 

Harry tentait encore de comprendre comment tout cela était possible, quand il vit la lueur blessée dans les yeux de Louis, qui se dégagea de son étreinte.

 

– **Non ! C’est pas ce que je voulais dire** , il le rattrapa par le poignet au dernier instant, **je l’entendais pas** **_comme ça._ ** **Je trouve juste ça tellement dingue les réactions que tu peux engendrer chez moi. C’est la première fois. J’essaye juste de comprendre.**

 

Louis l’observait toujours, la mine un peu peinée. Ça faisait longtemps qu’il ne cherchait plus à cacher ce qu’il ressentait. Ce n’était pas propre à lui d’ordinaire, mais Harry avait cet effet là sur lui. Entre deux trois autres.

 

– **Je te jure** **_Sun,_ ** il tenta pour le rassurer. **Me fait pas tomber à genoux pour te montrer à quel point tu me fais perdre la tête.**

 

Louis roula des yeux.

 

Harry _aimait_ tellement ça.

 

Putain, ouais. Carrément.

 

Harry _aimait_ définitivement ça.

 

Beaucoup. Très très beaucoup même.

 

Tant pis si ça n’avait aucun sens.

 

– **Je sais pas comment l’exprimer autrement. Je te veux juste pour moi tout seul. Je veux te garder. Je te** **_veux_ ** **juste tellement….**

 

Il soupira parce qu’il n’avait jamais été doué avec les mots. Pas dans _ce_ domaine, du moins. Mais quel domaine d’ailleurs, au juste ?

 

Il tenta de nouveau malgré tout, parce que son soleil venait de perdre de son éclat par sa faute. Et il ne le supportait pas….

 

– **C’est juste si fort que j’arrive pas à comprendre comment ça se peut.**  

 

….mais tout ce qu’il réussissait à faire c’était laisser Louis un peu plus dubitatif.

 

Alors il lui expliqua de la seule manière qu’il était certain de maîtriser, par les actes.

 

Il tira d’un coup sec sur son poignet, faisant se cogner leurs torses l’un contre l’autre. Il glissa sa main gauche dans le creux des reins de Louis, le maintenant contre lui, et passa son autre main dans ses mèches châtains, dégageant son front. Il dessina de ses yeux le visage de Louis. Sa forme anguleuse, ses pommettes hautes, le bleu profond de ses yeux, la fine repousse de barbe sur son menton, le froncement de ses sourcils, la couleur rouge de ses lèvres. Il caressa doucement du pouce sa tempe avant de glisser l’arrière de sa main dans les cheveux de Louis. Il se pencha doucement, sentant son coeur accélérer à mesure que la distance entre eux se réduisait. Et il l’embrassa enfin. Doucement. Avec une tendresse infinie. Pour dire pardon. Pour expliquer. Parce qu’il en avait envie. Parce qu’il en avait besoin. Parce qu’il le pouvait.

 

Quand Louis cassa sa mâchoire pour se laisser embrasser davantage, Harry ne put s’empêcher de souffler de soulagement dans sa bouche. Il l’embrassa encore plus avidement, plus profondément, le collant un peu plus contre lui.

 

Lorsqu’il se recula lentement après avoir mis fin au baiser, ils avaient l’air épuisé par tant d’intensité. Harry savait parler de cette façon là, parfois bien mieux qu’à l’oral. Il se peut même que Louis sentit l’excitation d’Harry contre le haut de sa hanche, le faisant sourire de satisfaction.

 

– **On ferait mieux d’y aller**.

 

Peut-être que s’ils se dépêchaient, Louis aurait le temps de se donner une dernière fois avant de partir. Mais avant ça il lui restait une valise à boucler.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est un projet/OS que j'ai gardé secret de tout le monde excepté ma meilleure amie et ma correctrice. D'ailleurs un merveilleux merci tout plein rempli d'amour pour l'adorable @AlNyGreen (si vous ne connaissez pas son travail je vous recommande d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil). 
> 
> C'est un petit truc sans doute décousu, qui n'aura pas de sens pour vous, mais j'espère que vous allez aimer.
> 
> La suite est en cours d'écriture, ne me tuez pas s'il y a de l'attente.
> 
> Il se peut que vous sachiez qui je suis si vous avez reconnu mon @ d'ici, c'est le même sur twitter, mais c'est aussi normal que vous n'ayez pas vu passer ce travail sur ma page, puisque j'avais la volonté de poster en annonyme. Si vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici malgré tout, tant mieux :) 
> 
> Much love, xxx


	2. Say Hi Back ! to reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bon, dans ce chapitre il y a des trucs cool et des trucs un peu moins cool.
> 
> !!!! Il y a de la présence de smut/lemon plutôt détaillé et osé, vers la fin, donc si jamais vous ne voulez pas lire cette partie, n'hésitez pas à la skiper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture, xxx

 

Le trajet était long. Les sièges inconfortables. Louis sentait toujours les fantômes des mains d’Harry sur lui.

 

Il se tourna vers la droite et observa son reflet dans la vitre. Il sourit lorsqu’il tomba sur l’énorme suçon qu’ _ il _ lui avait fait lorsqu’ils étaient rentrés. Harry s’était montré si doux. Si possessif. Louis avait adoré ça, encore plus que d’habitude. 

 

Il était définitivement mordu.

 

***

 

Louis ne pouvait empêcher son sourire de fendre son visage. Il laissait toujours sa main trainer de façon inconsciente à l’emplacement de la marque qu’Harry avait laissée sur lui. Parce que c’était ça, n’est-ce pas ? Un moyen que le bouclé avait trouvé afin de s’assurer que personne ne s’approche de Louis tout en tenant tout le monde informé qu’il appartenait bien à quelqu’un. Bien qu’ils ne se le soient jamais dit formellement, Louis était certain que c’était le cas. Il n’avait aucune raison d’en douter, pas vrai ?

 

***

 

Le premier soir de son arrivée, après avoir déballé ses bagages et avoir passé une bonne partie de la journée à dormir, Louis retrouva sa meilleure amie. Elle avait suivi les détails de son “histoire” avec Harry mais avait sincèrement hâte de l’entendre de la bouche de Louis. Il passa possiblement une bonne partie de la soirée à déballer tous les détails de leur rencontre, comment tout avait commencé, un immense sourire placardé sur le visage. Il irradiait de bonheur, à tel point que des rides se formaient aux coins de ses yeux, réduisant leur taille. Louis était sincèrement et complètement heureux. Un mois de vacances auprès de tous ses proches avec la promesse de retrouver Harry après ça ne l’aurait jamais fait se sentir différemment. Pas même si le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête.

 

***

Le mois s’écoula bien plus rapidement que les trois derniers qu’il avait passés loin de chez lui. Il avait passé la majeure partie de son temps à dormir, énormément dormir, afin de se reposer au mieux. Le reste du temps, il était sorti voir ses ami.e.s., et avait particulièrement fait un point d’honneur à ne pas croiser les gens qu’il n’aimait pas. Il avait raté le nouvel an avec sa bande d’ami.e.s. à cet effet, pour être certain de n’être entouré que de personnes qu’il aimait et qui l’aimaient en retour. Louis se sentait serein, aimé et juste si heureux d’exister. 

 

Il eut peu de nouvelles d’Harry, cependant. Leurs échanges s’étaient résumés à quelques messages par-ci par-là, de manière assez insignifiante. Mais Louis avait donné sa confiance, donc Louis n’avait pas peur. Lui-même n’avait pas vraiment eu le temps de donner des nouvelles, tout bonnement trop occupé à parler de Harry à qui voulait bien l’entendre. Il n’eut jamais le moindre doute quand au plaisir partagé que seraient leurs retrouvailles. Sans doute aurait-il dû.

 

***

C’est pour cette même raison que la déception fut si grande. Parce qu’il n’avait jamais ne serait-ce qu’envisagé la possibilité qu’Harry lui fasse ça. Il n’avait pas eu le moindre doute quant à la confiance qu’il avait placée en lui. Louis était d'ordinaire si fort pour décrypter les gens, que lorsque son feeling lui donnait son accord il ne se méfiait plus. Toutes ses protections n’avaient plus lieu d’être si son instinct le lui soufflait. C’est pour cette raison que la claque fut si grande et vigoureuse et qu’elle fit si mal. Il n’en voulait même pas à Harry, honnêtement. Il s’en voulait à lui d’avoir été assez bête pour donner sa confiance aussi aveuglément, à quelqu’un qu’il ne connaissait que si peu finalement. Harry n’avait pas forcé Louis à lui faire confiance, à se donner à lui sans réfléchir, à lui ouvrir la porte de son intimité sans un regard en arrière. Louis avait fait ça tout seul. Et si c’était si douloureux aujourd’hui c’était justement parce que c’était de sa propre faute. Parce qu’il ne s’était pas suffisamment méfié. Parce qu’il s’était laissé avoir. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Il n’avait réellement jamais été confronté à ce genre de situations. Celle de tout donner les yeux fermés et de ne  _ toujours _ pas être  _ assez _ . De ne pas être suffisant. Pourtant c’était sa peur la plus profonde et celle sur laquelle il avait le moins de contrôle. Que les gens ne l’aiment pas comme lui le faisait pour eux, ou qu’ils ne lui reconnaissent aucune valeur – pas qu’il ait estimé qu’il en ait une immense. Il était terrifié à l’idée qu’on le haïsse, ou plutôt que l’on ne l’aime pas. Mais comme l’adage le dit “Mieux vaut être détesté pour ce que l’on est, qu’aimé pour ce que l’on feint être”. Louis en avait conscience,  _ sincèrement. _ Mais ça ne changeait rien à la peine qu’il avait sur le coeur, pesante, presqu’étouffante, jusqu’à lui couper la respiration. Non, en fait, ça, ça pouvait s’expliquer par le fait qu’il s’étouffait dans ses sanglots. 

 

Louis referma l’ordinateur qui se trouvait devant lui.

 

En toute sincérité c’était un coup du hasard, il avait juste songé au fait qu’il devrait supprimer son compte sur  _ ce _ site. 

 

Mais tout ce qu’il avait été capable de voir c’était qu’Harry avait repris du service. 

 

_ DeepGren94 _ , pour le meilleur ? Non pour le pire.

 

***

 

✉️ Message texte de  _ Putain de cunt de merde.  _

Il était envisageable que possiblement énervé, Louis ait renommé Harry dans ses contacts. Il s'excuserait  _ sans doute  _ plus tard auprès de sa meilleure amie pour avoir utilisé une insulte féminine dégradante. Mais Harry était juste un putain de batard, d’accord ? Louis devait compenser sa haine et sa déception d’une certaine manière. 

 

**What did you expect ?** fut ce que le message contenait.

 

Louis ne put se retenir de fondre en larmes de nouveau, parce que  _ sérieusement  _ oui, à quoi est-ce qu’il s'était attendu au juste ?

 

Sa meilleure amie lui arracha le téléphone des mains avant de lâcher sèchement : 

 

–  **Mais quel putain de connard !**

 

La seule réponse de Louis fut de s’étouffer un peu plus dans la morve de ses sanglots. 

 

Ça avait été une chose de gérer la déception qu’il avait ressentie en voyant qu’Harry avait repris ses vidéos live. S’en était une autre de découvrir la souffrance de la trahison. Il avait l’impression d’avoir le coeur ouvert en de millions de petits débris dû à une explosion. C'était un peu ce qui lui était arrivé en un sens, la bombe Harry lui avait explosé au visage. 

 

✉️ Message texte de  _ Louis _ . 

**Something better.**

 

Il reposa le téléphone dont il ne voyait même plus l’écran tant sa vue était floue, et soupira en basculant la tête en arrière, rivant ses yeux sur le plafond.

 

–  **Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 à quel point je suis pathétique ?** lâcha-t-il dans un rire jaune.

 

–  **Zéro,** la réponse fut catégorique,  **t’es juste humain Lou. C’est normal de s’attacher dans ce genre de relations-**

 

–  **C’est juste pas normal non,** **_putain_ ** **! Personne ne m’avait dit qu’on se faisait doublement baiser dans l’histoire.**

 

Il rigola à sa propre blague, accompagné par le pouffement de rire de sa meilleure amie. 

 

–  **T’es bête !** elle lui tapa doucement l’avant-bras dans un de ces gestes taquins réconfortants.

 

–  **Oh ça stupide je l’ai été, ouais,** renifla-t-il en fixant son jardin au travers de la fenêtre.

 

✉️ Message texte de  _ Putain de cunt de merde _ .

**So was I.**

 

Si le coeur de Louis ne s’était pas déjà brisé auparavant, il l’aurait fait sans hésitation à cet instant. 

 

Il eut un violent soubresaut, et dans un bruit de sanglot étouffé, il s’effondra.

 

Louis n’était  _ juste _ vraiment pas suffisant.

 

***

 

Lorsqu’il monta dans le bus pour son retour en Angleterre, c’était en trainant les pieds. Et encore, cette métaphore était un euphémisme. Il aurait pu créer des sillons dans le sol, tellement il freinait des quatre fers.

 

En plus de retourner dans le pays de  _ Satan, _ où Satan lui-même l’attendait sûrement à l’arrivée, il avait une grippe qui lui collait à la peau.

 

Ça n’avait peut être rien à voir avec ce qu’il avait découvert quelques jours plus tôt et sa pseudo-conversation avec Harry mais il en doutait fort. C’était un énième message des divinités grecques qui le punissaient pour avoir, pour avoir quoi au juste ? Été naïf ? Stupide ? Attaché ?

 

Bon, peut être qu’il était toujours le dernier des trois. Il avait possiblement passé ces sept derniers jours à observer la seule et unique photo qu’il avait d'Harry.

 

Il se tenait de face, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres, de la farine partout sur les joues, le bout du nez et dans ses boucles, les mains sur les hanches, satisfait.

 

C’était le jour où Louis et lui avait fait du pain parce qu’Harry se devait de savoir faire du  _ vrai _ pain s’il sortait avec un français. 

 

Mais Harry ne sortait visiblement plus avec personne, et Louis non plus. 

 

Et peut-être d’ailleurs qu’Harry n’était jamais sorti avec personne, si ça se trouve. Peut-être que tout ça n’avait semblé réel que dans la tête de Louis.

 

Sans doute.

 

Certainement.

 

Il ne le saurait  _ jamais. _

 

Il avait tiré un trait sur  _ lui. _

 

Du moins tout le monde faisait au moins semblant d’y croire. Même Louis.

 

***

 

✉️ Message texte du  _ baiseur professionnel. _

**Dis à ta folle de meilleure amie de cesser de m’envoyer des messages sur Facebook.**

 

Louis s’était trouvé plutôt marrant quand il l’avait renommé ainsi. Avec l’activité qu’il pratiquait et ce qu’il avait fait à Louis… 

 

✉️ Message texte de  _ Louis. _

**Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques à lui envoyer des messages ?**

 

✉️ Message texte de  _ La meilleure du monde on sait tous que tu m’aimes. _

**Quels messages ???**

**Il les a lus ??**

**Il te l’a dit ??**

**Quel** **_putain_ ** **de couille molle !!**

**T’es pas à Oxford pour la journée ??**

 

Si. Louis y était. Mais il n’arrivait pas à sortir le visage de l’eau. Il commençait à réaliser que sa tête était à la surface, mais il sentait comme une ombre, sombre et rampante qui lui enfonçait toujours la figure dans l’eau, pour qu’il se noie, noie, noie.

 

C’est Morin qui le sortit de ses pensées :

 

–  **T’es ailleurs.**

 

**– Désolé,** froid, mécanique.

 

–  **Si tu l’étais vraiment ce serait encore mieux.**

 

_ Bon.  _ Okay.

 

Louis souffla, il n’avait vraiment la tête à pas grand chose, ces derniers jours.

 

–  **Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?** tenta Morin de nouveau.

 

–  **C’est Harry. On est plus ense-** il souffla d’exaspération contre lui-même puis continua,  **peu importe ce qu’il y avait entre nous, mais c’est fini.**

 

**– Quoi ?**

 

Morin venait d’hurler en plein milieu de l’Église qu’ils visitaient.

 

–  **Maiscavapaslatête !** cracha Louis à voix basse,  **tuvasnousfairevirer.**

 

Morin quant à lui se tenait toujours stoïque, la mine totalement surprise.

 

–  **Je comprends pas-**

 

**– C’est pourtant simple, il ne ve-**

 

**– Il m’a fait tout un speech sur combien je devais lui donner ton adresse pour une question de vie ou de mort. J’ai d’abord refusé parce que j’allais pas lui donner ton adresse quand même ! Puis il a proposé de nous obtenir** **_gratuitement_ ** **le droit d'assister au bal de fin d’année. Il m’a aussi dit qu’il me paierait les places pour le studio Harry Potter si ça pouvait aider. Il m’a** **_presque_ ** **supplié devant la moitié de la library en agitant les bras dans tous les sens ! Il avait l’air tellement** **_désespéré_ ** **, alors j’ai cédé. Je pouvais pas te refuser le droit de l’avoir.**

 

**– Quoi ?** fut tout ce que Louis fut capable d’articuler,  **quand ?**

 

**– Le jour-**

 

**– Où je ne t’ai pas répondu sur snap ?** completa-t-il les yeux rivés dans le vide alors que ses méninges tournaient à plein régime,  **ça n’a pas de sens…**

 

Morin l’observa peiné avant d’acquiescer. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas. Et le seul à détenir la réponse à la question était une personne dont Louis ne voulait juste plus entendre parler. 

 

Pour compenser ça, il s’acheta des Doritos le soir en rentrant. 

 

Ça allait finir par passer. 

 

***

 

Si seulement ça avait été aussi simple. 

 

Harry refit surface avec ses boucles et ses longues jambes un jeudi au magasin. Vu le choc qu’il afficha en voyant Louis il ne s’attendait pas à le trouver là. Mais où voulait-il qu’il soit au juste ? Louis n’était pas resté en France sous prétexte qu’il ne voulait plus jamais croiser son  _ enfoiré _ d’il-ne-savait-quoi.

 

Ils se fixèrent intensément, de long instants. Harry avait la mine affreuse. L’air fatigué, la peau terne, les joues creusées et les cernes marquées. Louis aurait voulu savoir ce qu’il avait. Louis s’en moquait bien. Louis ne s’en moquait pas du tout. 

 

C’est lui qui brisa leur échange lorsqu’un garçon plutôt mignon posa sa main sur son avant bras gauche pour attirer son attention et lui demander un renseignement. 

 

Quand il reposa les yeux à l’endroit où  _ il _ se trouvait, Harry avait disparu, tout ce qu’il avait dans les mains posé sur le sol en désordre. 

 

Super. 

 

En plus de lui briser le coeur, Harry lui donnait du travail.

 

***

Louis avait fini par sympathiser avec un jeune garçon allemand d’un de ses seminars. Il était plutôt mignon, souriant et surtout très jovial. C’était une des qualités que Louis aimait retrouver chez les autres, quand la sienne était épuisée. 

 

Geoffrey était plutôt mignon. De grands yeux chocolats, des cheveux blonds foncés lisses, un nez fin et toujours un bonnet vissé sur le crâne. Rien à voir avec des yeux verts, d’immenses mains et des fossettes, mais c’était un début.

 

Louis aimait bien Geoffrey. Et ce dernier aimait beaucoup Louis.

 

Certainement un peu trop,  _ sans doute. _

 

***

Louis et Geoffrey se tenaient dans le coin un peu reculé d’un restaurant que Louis appréciait particulièrement. Il l’avait découvert par hasard lorsqu’une de ses amies était venue lui rendre visite le semestre dernier. Il avait tenu à le montrer à Geoffrey. Parce que Geoffrey était gentil. Geoffrey était souriant. Geoffrey était drôle, avec un sourire chaleureux, il était prévenant, adorable aussi, lorsqu’il essayait de se cacher derrière ses mèches de cheveux quand Louis le charriait gentiment. Geoffrey était son ami, et Louis adorait partager ce qu’il aimait avec ses proches. Alors Louis l’avait emmené là et comme d’habitude ils passaient un très bon moment.

 

Louis n’avait pas d’arrière pensées, parce qu’il était toujours obnubilé par des cheveux sombres, une voix rauque et des cuisses musclées qu’il aimait marquer. 

 

Mais Geoffrey n’était pas Louis, et  _ il  _ l’aimait beaucoup. Vraiment.

 

Ils riaient, à une pitrerie de plus que Louis venait de sortir, expliquant qu’il avait bien du mal à apprécier l’un de ses professeurs qui n’avait pas vraiment l’air d’être intéressé plus que ça par son boulot.

 

Louis venait de croquer dans son Burger  **–** végétarien, il ne s’était pas remis à manger de la viande à cause d’Harry  **–** à pleine bouche, du ketchup partout sur les doigts. Il se les léchait lorsque Geoffrey posa l’un des siens au coin de sa bouche. Louis cessa de respirer et fixa Geoffrey intensément.

 

_ Est-ce que… ? _

 

**– Tu en as plein partout,** continua Geoffrey naturellement alors qu’il essuyait l’angle des lèvres de Louis.

 

Il retira sa main et lécha la sauce qu’il avait sur le bout du pouce, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Louis.

 

**– Tu manges tellement** **_toujours_ ** **n’importe comment** **.**

 

Et c’était vrai. Louis ne faisait jamais attention à comment il mangeait, l’important était toujours juste qu’il y prenne du plaisir. Mais ces mots impliquaient tellement plus. Ils impliquaient la force de l’habitude, celle avec laquelle Geoffrey et lui commençaient à être habitués à force de passer du temps ensemble. Ces mots impliquaient que Geoffrey commençait à bien connaitre Louis, et même plus, à bien reconnaitre ce qu’était Louis, avec ses habitudes et ses petits défauts. 

 

Louis déglutit doucement en se demandant si Geoffrey était en train de flirter avec lui, mais Geoffrey mangeait de nouveau ses frites en expliquant à quel point le sujet de son futur essay l’ennuyait, donc Louis ne s’en formalisa pas.

 

***

 

Cela arriva de nouveau, un jeudi matin alors que Geoffrey et lui faisaient du volunteering. Louis se plaignait du froid  _ antarctiquien  _ de ces derniers jours et comme quoi il avait la volonté de faire une bonne action en évitant de gâcher de la nourriture, mais qu’il aurait tout autant aimé conserver ses doigts.

 

Geoffrey coinça les doigts de Louis entre les siens, pour les réchauffer, et la seule chose à laquelle était capable de penser Louis c’était à quel point les mains d’Harry étaient plus grandes.

 

***

Un soir Louis fit une insomnie, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, incapable de trouver la bonne position pour s’endormir. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées encore et toujours vers la même personne. Celle qui faisait se pincer son coeur lorsqu’il re-songeait au moindre de leurs souvenirs. Sa peine était toujours présente, douloureuse et piquante, mais Louis passait chaque jour nouveau à l’enfouir, tentant de l’oublier du mieux qu’il pouvait. C’était la nuit que c’était le plus difficile. Quand le Soleil était couché, ne laissant plus que l’ombre de la nuit sombre, parfois suffocante, éclairée par la Lune. Louis avait toujours adoré la nuit, mais c'était le moment où tout ressortait sans contrôle, comme si ses émotions prenaient de nouveau vie, l’emmenant dans les tréfonds de la peine. Cette peine si vicieuse et douloureuse, même des jours après. Malgré les sourires, les rires, les sorties. Elle était toujours là, aussi brûlante et frétillante. Prête à abimer de nouveau, si Louis se laissait trop aller à elle. 

 

Peut-être que cette nuit là, il fondit en sanglot, vers quatre heures du matin, quand le monde environnant dormait, alors que ses émotions à lui étaient les plus violentes et indomptables. 

 

Peut-être que la couleur verte d’une certaine paire d’yeux lui rendait ses plaintes plus difficiles à avaler.

 

C’était douloureux de souffrir, si vivement. D’autant plus en silence, à l’abri de tout le monde, de tous ses proches, uniquement son doudou serré contre sa poitrine, comme dans l’espoir qu’il absorberait ses sentiments. Mais la peine ne se dissipe pas dans une étreinte, même si elle est désespérée.

 

Et Louis pleura longuement cette nuit là, jusqu’à s’endormir d’épuisement.

 

***

Le lendemain matin pourtant, la peine n’avait pas disparue. Elle était là comme une éraflure ouverte et toujours vive, sensible et douloureuse. 

 

Louis avait réalisé qu’il ne s’en débarrasserait pas en la niant, ou en faisant tout pour l’effacer. Mais qu’il avait besoin d’y faire face, de l’affronter, de la gérer pour essayer de mieux la digérer ensuite.

 

Il réalisa combien c’était abominable de se sentir si minuscule et petit pour quelqu’un, quand l’autre représente le monde pour vous.

 

Il accepta de reconnaître combien c’était pénible de ne pas se sentir  _ suffisant  _ pour quelqu’un, quand  _ il  _ signifie  _ beaucoup, tout, trop _ .

 

Louis s’extirpa des draps, les épaules basses mais en gardant à l’esprit que si les gens ne l’aimaient pas pour ce qu’il était, c’était bien dommage pour eux.

 

Il tenta d’y croire toute la journée, il n’y parvint pas.

 

***

 

Louis, Geoffrey, Morin et leur groupe d’ami.e.s étaient de sortie dans la boite du campus ce soir-là.

 

Louis était possiblement éméché des deux derniers PUB dans lesquels ils étaient allés. Il avait retrouvé son sourire  _ lumineux _ , particulier, qui pouvait éclairer une pièce baignée de tristesse.

 

Les épaules de Geoffrey et Louis se cognaient de manière répétitive, et Louis souriait, souriait  _ tellement _ , riant parfois aux bêtises de ses ami.e.s.

 

Ils s’alignèrent dans la queue de la boîte, prêt à attendre avant d’entrer. Le long de la file, un garçon d’une vingtaine d’année passait avec un sceau le secouant devant lui disant :

 

–  **Soutiens à la PRIDE de Londres, faites un don pour avoir un bracelet, il n’y a pas de prix c’est ce que vous voulez.**

 

–  **Moi !** hurla Louis déchainé, secouant le bras en l’air.

 

Il s’agita si violemment que Geoffrey dut le retenir contre lui, un bras ferme autour de sa taille, pour ne pas qu’il tombe.

 

Louis se retourna vivement, sentant un corps ferme contre le sien, les idées un peu embrouillées, l’air déboussolé, les lèvres entre-ouvertes, rouges et tentantes. 

 

Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois avant d’enfin poser son regard sur Geoffrey qui le dévisageait intensément depuis déjà un moment.

 

–  **T’en veux un ?** il le questionna simplement,  **de bracelet, pour soutenir la cause.**

 

Geoffrey hocha la tête alors qu’il louchait désormais sur les lèvres de Louis, lui aussi légèrement sous les effets de l’alcool. Il avait plus de mal à se contrôler qu’en temps normal.

 

–  **Je suis gay,** lâcha Louis comme s’il avait besoin de se justifier.

 

–  **Je sais. Moi aussi Louis.**

 

Louis se dégagea de la prise de Geoffrey, sous le choc :

 

–  **Comment ça tu** **_sais_ ** **?**

 

–  **Louis…** souffla doucement le blond, un sourire tendre aux coins des lèvres.

 

–  **Et puis comment ça toi aussi ? Tu ne me l’as même pas dit !** il s’exclama furieusement.

 

–  **Je pensais que c’était plutôt… évident,** lança-t-il doucement.

 

–  **_Evident_ ** **?** questionna Louis qui ne voyait pas où était l’évidence.

 

Morin qui se tenait à côté d’eux haussa les yeux au ciel, payant pour leur trois bracelets. Il les rangea dans la poche de sa veste pour ne pas les perdre dans la foule qui poussait pour tenter d’avancer.

 

Geoffrey attira de nouveau Louis dans une éteindre, et enroula son bras là où il était un peu plus tôt, un sourire doux sur les lèvres, un sourire tendre, charmé.

 

Il glissa une main derrière la nuque de Louis, caressant sa joue droite de son pouce. Il fit courir son doigt sur les lèvres de Louis qui l’observait stoïque avant de répéter :

 

–  **Oui Louis, évident.**

 

Louis eut du mal à déglutir lorsqu’il comprit. Geoffrey le regardait toujours aussi intensément, dans l’attente d’un signe. Mais la seule chose que fit Louis fut de cligner des paupières pour s’assurer qu’il ne rêvait pas.

 

Un vent de panique s’empara de lui quand son ami se pencha sur lui, sa main toujours dans sa nuque, maintenant accrochée à la naissance de ses cheveux.

 

Mais la seule chose que fit Geoffrey fut d’effleurer la joue de Louis de ses lèvres, dans une caresse délicate.

 

Lorsqu’il se recula, Louis était étourdi, il ne savait pas s’il devait mettre ça sur le dos de l’alcool ou ce qui venait de se passer.

 

***

 

Ils étaient sur le dance floor, et Louis était définitivement bien saoul, rien à voir avec les consommations qu’il avait bues pour tenter d’oublier que Geoffrey était attiré par lui.

 

Attendez…  _ quoi ?  _

 

Non, Geoffrey ne pouvait pas être attiré par lui, Louis avait dû mal comprendre. Parce que Louis n’était pas  _ suffisant _ , pour personne, et que ça faisait mal et que ça résonnait toujours en lui.

 

Douloureux, mais pas insurmontable.

 

A cause d’un mouvement de foule, Louis se retrouva soudainement plaqué contre un corps dur d’à peu près sa hauteur.

 

–  **Ca va ?** demanda Geoffrey, sa bouche collée à l’oreille de Louis afin d’être certain qu’il puisse se faire entendre.

 

Comme simple réponse Louis bascula les hanches en arrière et se colla un peu plus à lui, secouant la tête de haut en bas en rythme avec la musique. 

 

Geoffrey glissa instinctivement ses mains sur les hanches de Louis et son nez dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. 

 

Louis était collant, transpirant, ivre, mais c’était toujours  _ lui _ , son odeur.

 

Geoffrey inspira longuement et s’avança davantage, refermant un bras possessif sur le ventre de Louis.

 

Et Louis se laissa complètement aller contre lui, remuant les hanches au rythme des basses, alors que Geoffrey glissait une jambe entre les siennes.

 

Il ferma les paupières très fort, se concentrant sur la douleur de ses yeux fermés. Peut-être que s’il se forçait à y croire, alors ce serait différent cette fois ? Peut-être qu’il pouvait être assez pour quelqu’un, rien qu’une fois dans sa vie.

 

Geoffrey posa des lèvres humides contre la ligne de la gorge de Louis, et Louis décida que  _ oui, _ peut-être que Geoffrey serait celui capable de l’aimer comme il le méritait.

 

Ils dansèrent de longs instants encore, jusqu’à ce que leurs érections soient douloureuses dans leurs jeans, et que Geoffrey ne puisse plus supporter la friction des fesses de Louis contre la sienne. 

 

Il le fit pivoter entre ses bras, glissa de nouveau sa main à l’arrière de la tête de Louis, et cette fois il n’attendit pas de signe, il fondit sur ses lèvres.

 

La dernière chose que vit Louis avant de se laisser embrasser, fut des yeux verts perçant fixés sur lui depuis l’autre bout de la pièce, sous la lumière des stronbows. 

 

***

 

Louis fut surpris lorsqu’il entendit une voix grave, suave et rauque qu’il aurait reconnu entre mille. Il s’arrêta instantanément pour écouter.

 

–  **Tu ne t’approches plus de lui. Jamais.**

 

À l’intonation qu’il prenait Louis pouvait sentir qu’il était énervé et parlait la mâchoire serrée – puisqu’il eut du mal à déchiffrer ce qu’il disait.

 

**– Écoute mec, je vois pas où est le problème Louis et-**

 

Geoffrey ?

 

Harry était en train de menacer Geoffrey ? 

 

Attendez….  _ Quoi _ ?

 

À propos de….  _ Louis  _ ?

 

Louis savait qu’il y avait la possibilité qu’il s’agisse d’un autre Louis, il ne devait pas y avoir que lui portant ce nom sur le campus, mais son ventre se tordit violemment. Il  _ savait _ que c’était de lui dont il était question.

 

Louis avait l’impression qu’il marchait sur la tête, ou que les manchots vivaient en équateur, c’était tout aussi probable.

 

Il avança davantage pour contourner le bâtiment de management et rejoindre l’annexe attenante où il avait rendez-vous avec son ami. Qui se faisait agresser. Par sa faute.

 

–  **Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me cogner ? Ça ne te fera pas le récupérer !**

 

Il avança encore, jusqu’à tomber sur un tableau irréaliste.

 

Harry et son  _ immense  _ main – l’arme du crime de toute cette  _ satanée  _ histoire – enroulée autour du col du pull que portait Geoffrey.

 

Louis se racla la gorge, exagérément, un sourcil relevé et les bras croisés sur son torse.

 

**– Je dérange, peut-être ?**

 

Harry relâcha sa prise immédiatement, tournant son regard sur Louis. Et ça n’avait toujours été que lui.  _ Louis. Louis. Louis.  _

 

Il le détailla de haut en bas, de ses prunelles scrutatrices, et la seule chose que Louis était capable de lire dedans était de la… tristesse ? Il n’y comprenait rien. Harry était une énigme et Louis n’y comprenait juste rien du tout.

 

Louis l’aimait tellement, est-ce qu’Harry pouvait seulement l’aimer de la même façon ?

 

_ Pitié. _

 

Louis le voulait encore tellement.

 

Harry se recula de Geoffrey – qui remettait ses habits en place – et s’avança jusque devant Louis.

 

Il monta sa main jusqu’à son visage et de la pulpe du pouce en dessina son profil, le regard encré dans ces billes bleues qui lui avaient tant manquées. Qui lui manquaient  _ juste _ perpétuellement. Il s’attarda sur les lèvres de Louis, qui sous le contact ferma les paupières.

 

**– T’es si magnifique.**

 

Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, le coeur battant la chamade, une fois de plus, Harry s’était en allé.

 

***

✉️ Message texte de Louis.

**Ne menace** **_plus jamais_ ** **mes ami.e.s.**

 

Ce message ne reçut jamais de réponse. Comme l’attente vicieuse et insolente que Louis avait encore au creux du ventre. L’espoir.

 

Mais il n’y avait plus rien.

 

Simplement du néant.

 

***

 

C’est un lundi que ça arriva. Louis se promit de ne plus jamais les détester à cause de ça. Il était possiblement niais mais  _ Eh! _ , il en avait bien le droit.

 

Ce matin-là, il était supposé allez suivre sa lecture de la matinée, mais elle avait été annulée au dernier moment par un mail d’excuse venant du professeur.

 

À la place, il se rendit à la bibliothèque dans l’espoir d’avoir enfin le courage de commencer ses essays,  _ plus que deux. _

 

Janvier était passé si vite,  _ malgré tout _ , qu’il était déjà fin février.

 

Son voyage d’une semaine à Edinburgh en compagnie de Morin devait officiellement marqué la fin de la phase de  _ végétation  _ post rupture.

 

Louis n’était pas vraiment passé à autre chose – il avait du mal dans ce genre de domaines, mais ça allait relativement mieux. Tellement qu’il avait rencontré de nouvelles personnes qui remplissaient son quotidien avec des restaurants, des soirées et des journées complètes de rire. Et puis il y avait Geoffrey.

 

Contrairement à ce qu’il avait pensé, ce second semestre n’était pas  _ si _ terrible, si on ne tenait pas compte de son manque évident de motivation pour travailler.  _ Évidemment. _

 

Il s’installa dans un des petits boxes du premier étage, et sortit la liste des livres qu’il avait noté. 

 

Essay étape 1 ; trouver les livres. 

 

Il déambulait dans les allées de la bibliothèque quand il tomba sur  _ lui. _ Même après tout ce temps son coeur ratait toujours un battement, lui coupant souvent le souffle. 

 

Harry avait l’air en forme, même si plus sombre.

 

Louis voulait savoir comment il allait.

 

**– Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?** fut tout ce qu’il trouva à dire.

 

Soulevant le badge se trouvant sur son torse, Harry articula une réponse : 

 

–  **Je travaille ici,** **_maintenant._ **

 

**– Super.**

 

**– Ouais.**

 

Le bouclé se passa une main dans la nuque mal-à-l’aise avant de pointer du doigt la feuille que Louis tenait entre les siens. 

 

**– Je peux aider avec ça ?**

 

**– Pourquoi pas.**

 

Louis continua son chemin en haussant les épaules. Harry lui emboîta le pas, et si Louis n’en avait pas conscience, Harry le dévisageait intensément. 

 

Il scruta la manière dont les poignets de Louis se cassaient lorsqu’il attrapait un livre, la façon distraite dont il remettait sa mèche sur son front quand il était concentré, la ligne que formaient ses lèvres quand elles se rejoignaient montrant un questionnement intérieur. 

 

_ Tu me manques. _

 

Louis releva les yeux sur Harry qui l’observait depuis l’autre bout de la rangée et qui n’avait toujours pas bougé.

 

–  **Bon tu m’aides ou quoi ?**

 

_ Quoi ? _

 

_ – _ **Oui.**

 

_ Bien sûr. _

 

_ Tout ce que tu veux. _

 

**– Tu me manques** **_tellement._ **

 

Louis cessa tout mouvement et c’est à cet instant qu’Harry réalisa qu’il avait pensé à voix haute.

 

Louis se tourna vers lui, sondant son expression faciale.

 

**– C’est toi qui-**

 

**– Je suis tellement désolé,** coupa-t-il empressé.

 

**– Gemma te passe le bonjour,** il se mordit la langue avant d’ajouter,  **merde ! Ça n’a aucun sens.**

 

Il posa les paumes de ses mains sur ses yeux, laissant reposer ses doigts sur son front et souffla très longuement.

 

**– Écoute je finis à cinq heures, est-ce que tu peux m’attendre jusque là pour aller boire un verre ?**

 

Louis le fixa en hochant la tête, quand son ventre se tordit, réalisant que c’était tout ce qu’il avait fait,  _ l’attendre _ depuis qu’il était revenu de France. 

 

***

 

**– Tu ne sors pas avec Geoffrey ?**

 

Pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, il se mordit la langue. 

 

Pour réponse il reçut un magnifique sourire rayonnant de Louis.

 

_ Sun. _

 

**– Tu es… jaloux ?**

 

**– Évidemment que je suis jaloux !** scanda-t-il,  **je pensais avoir été clair la dernière fois pourtant.**

 

**– En effet, tu n’as pas été très subtile.**

 

Louis le toisait durement, son sourire fané depuis bien longtemps maintenant. 

 

Harry se racla la gorge avant de continuer à jouer avec les cacahuètes que le serveur venait de déposer sur la table.

 

**– Ça me donne des idées de meurtres rien que d’imaginer n’importe qui d’autre que** **_moi_ ** **poser les mains sur toi.**

 

Il releva les yeux sur Louis qui affichait un immense point d’interrogation comme expression faciale.

 

**– C’est pour ça que tu m’as quitté !**

 

**– Je ne t’ai pas- … quand j’ai réalisé que j’étais** **_fou_ ** **de toi j’ai totalement paniqué d’accord ? Et j’avais plus rien à quoi me raccrocher t’étais parti et t’avais ce** **_putain_ ** **de sourire sur tous tes snaps avec ce** **_putain_ ** **de garçon magnifique et moi je** **_paniquais_ ** **et-**

 

**– Tu m’as quitté parce que tu as réalisé que tu étais amoureux de moi ? Et que je n’étais pas avec toi quand tu t’en es rendu compte, mais avec mes ami.e.s ? Alors tu m’as juste fait payer d’être rentré-**

 

**– Non ! C’est ce type sur tes snaps qui me faisait péter un boulon et t’avais toujours ta main sur** **_ma marque_ ** **comme si tu voulais la cacher aux yeux de tous !**

 

Louis clignait des yeux comme pour être certain que la scène n’allait pas disparaître après un moment d’égarement qu’il aurait pu avoir.

 

**– Il était là, toujours tellement beau, et tu souriais tellement, constamment collé à lui avec ton sourire magnifique et moi j’étais amoureux et t’étais plus là !**

 

**– Mais c’est mon frère !**

 

**– Quoi ?**

 

Les épaules d’Harry s’affaissèrent à l’entente de la nouvelle. Comme s’il venait de recevoir un sceau d’eau glacé sur la tête.

 

**– Le mec que tu as beaucoup vu sur mes snaps, c’est mon frère. Il m’a possiblement promis de te casser le nez s’il te rencontrait.**

 

**– Il sait qui je suis ?**

 

Louis roula des yeux, exaspéré.

 

_ Putain, oui. _ Un million de fois oui si Harry pouvait le voir encore rouler des yeux, même si c’était parce qu’il était énervé après lui.

 

**– Évidemment qu’il sait qui tu es ! J’ai débarqué chez moi avec un ÉNORME suçon que je ne cachais pas du tout, avec un panneau clignotant “Fraîchement baisé et heureux de l’être” sur le torse,** **_personne_ ** **n’a pu ignorer ça.**

 

Harry sourit sincèrement, une première depuis longtemps maintenant. 

 

**– C’était marqué partout sur moi que j’étais baisé, et** **_bien baisé_ ** **surtout, c’était évident pour tout le monde que j’appartenais à quelqu’un. Sauf pour celui qui aurait dû le savoir, visiblement.**

 

Louis eut l’air soudain épuisé, alors qu’il soufflait sur ses doigts avec lesquels il jouait nerveusement.

 

**– Que tu apparte- … Quoi ? Mais tu n’as jamais dit que tu étais à moi !**

 

Il roula des yeux.

 

**– Mais c’était évident** **_putain_ ** **! Je t’ai appelé** **_Amour_ ** **le jour de mon départ, tu crois que c’est parce que j’ai une espèce de fascination pour ce mot ou quoi ? Imbécile !** il hurla en claquant le poing sur la table.

 

**– Mais** **_non_ ** **ce n’était pas évident ! On ne s'était jamais rien dit de tel, on ne s'était rien promis !**

 

**– Ça tu me l’as bien fait comprendre.**

 

**– Louis je-**

 

**– Tu es désolé ? Youpi super, maintenant ça me fait une belle jambe.**

 

Il était tellement en pétard, mais ça le rendait tellement tellement désirable. 

 

**– Je suis** **_vraiment_ ** **désolé d’accord ? Je suis vraiment pas doué avec ce genre de trucs, mais si tu es prêt à me reprendre…**

 

Il laissa planer la fin de sa proposition dans l’air, fixant Louis face à lui qui était ombrageux, hésitant et perdu. 

 

**– Je veux que tu y réfléchisses,** il lâcha à toute vitesse avant de rajouter,  **mais si c’est le cas je ne veux pas savoir si tu as couché avec d’autres garçons et si oui-**

 

**– Bien sûr que non parce que j’appartiens** **_toujours_ ** **à quelqu’un !** beugla Louis carrément hors de lui. 

 

**– Quoi ?**

 

Harry paraissait choqué. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien, décidément. 

 

Louis se contenta de le fixer longuement, attendant. 

 

Lorsqu’Harry sembla comprendre la seule chose qu’il sût dire fut : 

 

**– Ah !**

 

Oui,  _ Ah!.  _ Comme  _ Ah!bruti. _

 

***

 

 _–_ **Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?** questionna Morin. 

 

–  **Très bonne question.**

 

*******

 

**– Et tu ne lui as toujours pas donné de réponse ?** demanda sa meilleure amie alors qu’elle rentrait dans la chambre de Louis, déposant sa valise aux pieds du lit. 

 

Elle venait lui rendre visite pour un long week-end. Louis était si content qu’elle soit là qu’il la serra dans ses bras – lui qui détestait les câlins d’ordinaire. 

 

– **Je ne crois pas qu’il y ait vraiment de réponse à donner, en soi. Il m’a juste laissé tomber parce qu’il était** **_jaloux._ ** **Jaloux, putain ! Quand je lui ai tout donné, je peux pas donner plus.**

 

**– Peut être que s’il sait que tu es à lui, sa jalousie n’aura plus de sens ? Peut être qu’il a juste peur que quelqu’un te vole à lui, après avoir pris conscience que tu es la huitième merveille du monde,** elle lâcha très sérieusement.

 

Louis se sentit rosir jusqu’à la racine des cheveux, il savait qu’elle pensait tout ce qu’elle disait.

 

✉️ Message texte de  _ Louis. _

**T’es disponible ce soir ? J’aimerais te présenter quelqu’un.**

 

**✉️** Message texte du  _ Gros jaloux imbécile. _

**Tout du moment que ce n’est pas Geoffrey.**

 

Louis sourit machiavéliquement, satisfait.

 

***

 

Bien sûr que Geoffrey allait être là. Harry aurait dû s’en douter.

 

Mais il avait naïvement pensé que ce serait plus simple. Il aurait dû savoir que Louis ne le reprendrait pas si facilement. Et pire, qu’il ne se redonnerait pas si simplement. 

 

Il s’assit à la table où Louis se tenait, Geoffrey un bras autour de ses épaules, Morin en face d’eux et une jolie fille blonde sur la gauche de Louis.

 

Personne ne lui adressa un regard jusqu’à ce qu’il se racle la gorge.

 

–  **Oh Harry, tu es** **_enfin_ ** **là !** fit Louis joyeusement.

 

Geoffrey crispa sa mâchoire si rapidement qu’Harry n’en était pas certain.

 

–  **Salut !** fut la seule chose qu’il répondit,  **je vais commander une bière, quelqu’un veut quelque chose ?**

 

Geoffrey le fixa droit dans les yeux et articula : L O U I S.

 

Harry serra la mâchoire et se releva brusquement :

 

–  **Je vais fumer une clope tant qu’on y est.**

 

–  **Je t’accompagne,** dit la blonde.

 

Ils sortirent tous les deux, et Harry s’alluma une blonde sans attendre.

 

–  **T’es vraiment un gros con,** furent les premiers mots qu’elle lui adressa.

 

–  **Harry,** il répondit simplement.

 

–  **Je sais qui tu es,** elle répliqua sèchement,  **j’aurais pu** **_difficilement_ ** **l’ignorer après ce que tu lui as fait.**

 

Le bouclé tira plus fortement sur sa cigarette avant de hocher la tête.

 

–  **Je suppose que tu es Emma ?**

 

**– La folle de Facebook ?** elle questionna sarcastique,  **ouais, c’est moi.**

 

–  **Désolé pour ça,** elle lui lança un regard acéré,  **et pour le reste,** il se sentit obligé d’avouer.

 

–  **C’est pas à moi que tu devrais dire ça.**

 

**– Je me suis déjà excusé !** il s’exclama offusqué.

 

–  **Et alors quoi ? Tu veux qu’on te file une gommette ?**

 

Il lui lança un regard de biais, un sourire en coin. Louis savait s’entourer. 

 

Puis il souffla et se passa une main dans les cheveux, frustré.

 

–  **Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe avec ce gars ?** il ne put s’empêcher de demander, repensant au bras de Geoffrey autour de Louis.

 

–  **C’est pas à moi de répondre à cette question.**

 

**– Il m’a dit qu’il n’avait couché avec personne depuis nous mais-**

 

**– Et pourquoi tu ne le crois pas ?**

 

Harry tiqua un instant, se demandant si c’était la meilleure idée qui soit de discuter de ça avec la meilleure amie de Louis, mais ça le démangeait trop.

 

**– C’est pas comme si t’étais en mesure de remettre en cause la confiance,** elle continua malgré tout.

 

–  **Je les ai vu en boîte d’accord ?** il éleva la voix.  **Il avait ses mains partout sur lui, il se frottait** **_frénétiquement_ ** **contre lui, et ils se sont embrassés !** il hurla presque.  **Qu’est-ce qui me prouve qu’il ne s’est pas laissé baiser après ça ?**

 

Elle roula des yeux, écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier et le bouscula de l’épaule en passant :

 

– **Tu sais quoi ?** **T’es qu’un putain de gros con.**

 

Harry ne pouvait pas la contredire.

 

Il resta un moment dehors, se rallumant une cigarette. Puis une autre. Il ne voulait pas assister au spectacle qui l’attendait à l’intérieur. Geoffrey en terrain conquis, quand lui avait déjà tout perdu. Putain ce qu’il avait été stupide.

 

–  **Tu comptes passer ta soirée à fumer ?**

 

Il posa les yeux sur lui, il était si beau. Tellement, tellement, tellement beau.

 

–  **Tu pourrais au moins m’en filer une.**

 

Il lui tendit son paquet, et Louis piocha dedans avant de glisser la cigarette entre ses lèvres.

 

Louis n’eut pas besoin de demander du feu puisqu’Harry se pencha, cigarette à la bouche, pour allumer celle de Louis. Il ne put s’empêcher de glisser ses doigts derrière la nuque de Louis, alors qu’il inspirait une énième taffe pour consumer sa cigarette et allumer celle du châtain.

 

Il était tellement amoureux de lui.

 

C’était si difficile de le réaliser maintenant que Louis était là. Bien plus difficile que ça ne l’avait été d’en prendre conscience quand Louis ne l’était pas.

 

–  **Je vous ai vu à** **_Médecine_ ** **,** il lâcha parce qu’il ne pouvait pas ne pas parler de ce qu’il avait surpris en boîte il y avait deux semaines et demies.

 

–  **Je sais,** dit Louis alors qu’il tirait sur sa cigarette.

 

–  **Mais tu as dit que tu n’avais couché avec-**

 

**– Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas savoir, de toute façon,** le coupa-t-il son regard aiguisé posé sur lui.

 

–  **Donc tu as couché avec ce type ?** il hurla presque.

 

Louis le dévisagea un sourcil relevé, bras croisés et le visage fermé.

 

–  **C’est pas comme si ça te regardait ou que tu en avais quelque chose à foutre.**

 

**– Bien sûr que j’en ai quelque chose à foutre !** s’exclama-t-il si fort que la moitié de la terrasse se retourna pour les dévisager.  **T’es à moi tu comprends ça ?**

 

Il s’était avancé près de Louis et le surplombait de toute sa taille.

 

–  **Personne ne peut toucher ce qui est à moi, et tu es à moi** **_putain-_ **

 

**– Je l’étais.**

 

**– Tu l’es encore, c’est toi qui l’a dit !** il objecta.

 

–  **Peut être que je mentais.**

 

**– Non tu ne mentais pas,** il se rapprocha davantage, si près que Louis dut reculer afin de pouvoir l’observer encore. Son dos buta contre le mur du PUB. Il se croyait dans un scénario de film. Les deux héros étaient gays, abimés et s’aimaient autant qu’ils se détestaient mais ouais, c’était définitivement un scénario de film.

 

Harry posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Louis, et s’avança encore, jusqu’à coller leurs deux corps sur toute leur longueur. Louis écarta les jambes naturellement et Harry glissa une des siennes entre elles.

 

Il s’appuya de tout son poids sur Louis, et ça avait tellement un air de déjà vu. C’était la même chaleur et la même pression que lorsqu’Harry le pénétrait lentement. Doucement, tellement doucement pour le faire jouir et hurler, et  _ putain  _ Louis était déjà  _ dur _ comme de la pierre alors même qu’Harry n’avait pas posé les mains sur lui.

 

Il sentit l’érection d’Harry contre sa hanche, quand le bouclé laissa sa tête tomber dans son cou, soufflant sur  _ son _ endroit. Il avait le souffle erratique,  _ putain _ , il avait l’air de tellement souffrir et Louis se tortillait parce qu’il voulait qu’il le touche et voulait le toucher mais en même temps ne pouvait pas, et  _ merde _ , plus rien n’allait.

 

Harry déposa  _ enfin _ ses lèvres sur la gorge de Louis, et il suça sa peau comme par automatisme. Louis n’osait plus bouger, ni déglutir, la seule chose qu’il faisait c’était fermer les yeux pour mieux s’imprégner de l’odeur d’Harry. 

 

Harry maltraitait sa peau et il mordait, encore,  _ toujours.  _ Et  _ putain _ oui, Louis voulait, voulait, voulait, encore. Il savait qu’il aurait une marque impossible à camoufler, même avec une écharpe ou un col roulé. C’était le but, Harry voulait que ça se voit, que Louis ne soit pas en mesure de le cacher.

 

Mais Louis ne l’aurait pas fait, en toute honnêteté. C’était peut être stupide mais il aimait cette idée d’appartenir à quelqu’un, de cette façon. Que la personne soit  _ tellement  _ possessive qu’elle se sentait obligée de le  _ marquer. _ Il était à  _ lui, _ il ne pouvait pas le nier. Et Harry était tellement, tellement, tellement, possessif qu’il aurait sans doute pu baiser Louis en public pour montrer combien c’était le  _ sien _ , à quel point il pouvait le faire hurler de plaisir, mais à quel point il n’y avait que  _ lui _ capable et en mesure de faire ça. Louis eut un soubresaut à l’entrejambe à cette idée.  _ Putain _ , il adorerait ça. Se laisser prendre par Harry pour montrer qu’il n’y avait que  _ lui _ qui pouvait. Putain Louis avait tellement le cerveau en surchauffe qu’il pensait n’importe quoi. 

 

Harry se recula lentement, les pupilles dilatées si fortement qu’il était impossible de distinguer le vert de ses yeux. Il était si dur contre sa hanche.

 

Le bouclé fit descendre sa main gauche entre leur deux corps et il déboutonna comme il put le jean de Louis.

 

Louis se mit à paniquer parce qu’ils étaient toujours dehors, tout le monde pouvait les voir mais  _ putain _ c’était Harry qui le touchait et il ne pouvait pas refuser ça. Il protesta quand même, plus pour la forme qu’autre chose :

 

–  **Hazz….**

 

Sa voix sortit plus cassée qu’autre chose. Il était tellement perdu.

 

Harry ne répondit pas. Et il glissa ses doigts autour de Louis. Lorsqu’il le toucha enfin il poussa en avant, rentrant son sexe dans la hanche de Louis et  _ putain _ qu’il voulait le baiser,  _ oh mon dieu _ , ce n’était pas humain. 

 

Louis geint dans le creux de l’oreille d’Harry lorsque celui-ci appliqua une pression sur la tête de son sexe. Il plia son pouce pour l’appuyer dans la fente de gland et Louis hurla à moitié tant c’était douloureusement appréciable. L’ongle d’Harry dans sa chair, haletant, il avait complètement oublié le monde extérieur. Il n’entendait plus le bruit du trafic qui passait juste devant le bar, ou le brouhaha des conversations des étudiants. Il savait de quoi ils avaient l’air de l’extérieur, personne ne pouvait deviner, parce que leur corps étaient si proches que seul Louis et Harry pouvait savoir ce qu’Harry était en train de faire. Harry était en train de le branler sur la terrasse d’un pub, contre le mur. Louis n’avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant d’avoir quelque chose pour le soutenir.

 

Harry enfonça encore plus son pouce avant de lâcher :

 

–  **Je veux y mettre ma langue. Je veux te goûter** **_putain_ ** **, ça fait si longtemps.**

 

Louis ne sut rien dire parce qu’Harry le branlait de tout son long, appuyant parfois sur la base de son sexe pour le stimuler davantage, effleurant son gland gonflé et douloureux. Louis n’arrivait même pas à avoir des pensées cohérentes.

 

Harry voulut l’embrasser mais il savait qu’il n’en avait pas le droit. Pourtant Louis n’avait rien dit, mais il savait.

 

Il fit un nouveau mouvement de haut en bas, mais sa main était trop rugueuse, l’angle imparfait, pour que ça glisse bien. Il retira sa main, Louis n’eut pas le temps de protester parce qu’Harry lui demandait déjà :

 

–  **Crache,**

 

Louis planta ses iris dans les siennes et tenta d’articuler un :

 

–  **QuOi ?**

 

Mais il sortit cassé, rauque, presque brisé.

 

–  **Je suis trop sec et ça fait mal, je veux pas te faire mal.**

 

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir davantage puisqu’il cracha lui-même dans sa main avant de la descendre de nouveau dans le caleçon de Louis pour le branler de plus belle.

 

Louis se laissa complètement aller contre le mur, reposant la tête en arrière, se disant qu’Harry était la chose la plus salace qu’il avait connue et vue de toute sa vie. Et que  _ putain  _ il aimait ça.

 

Putain qu’il l’aimait  _ lui. _

 

***

 

Lorsqu’ils rentrèrent dans le bar, après avoir affrontés quelques regards lourds de sens et curieux, Louis était encore transpirant et débraillé. Harry avait les yeux toujours presque noirs, une bosse bien plus que visible sur le devant de son pantalon, l’érection toujours douloureuse.

 

Il accrocha la nuque de Louis alors qu’il allait pour se rasseoir, collant sa bouche à son oreille :

 

**– La prochaine fois que tu jouiras ce sera dans le fond de ma gorge. Je te laisserais me baiser la bouche comme t’aime le faire, pendant que j’aurais mes doigts en toi pour t’ouvrir et pouvoir te prendre juste après ton orgasme.**

 

Louis savait qu’il le laisserait faire. 

 

–  **Tu es bien présomptueux.**

 

**– Je sais que tu me laisseras faire.**

 

Visiblement ils le savaient tous les deux.

 

–  **Qu’est-ce que tu dirais plutôt si, la prochaine fois que je jouissais, ce soit bien enfouit en toi alors que je te tire les cheveux pour trouver l’angle parfait et t’embrasser.**

 

Harry écarquilla les yeux, et dut poser une main sur son érection tant ça l’excitait et que c’était douloureux. 

 

Louis s’était toujours laissé prendre, Harry pensait que c’était ce qu’il préférait. Mais peut-être que Louis avait voulu le prendre aussi et n’avait juste jamais osé le formuler. 

 

–  **Ouais, j’aimerais beaucoup ça. J’aimerais définitivement ça,** il répéta alors que Louis s’en allait vers la table.

 

Il s’assit à côté de sa meilleure amie qui le dévisageait déjà intensément.

 

–  **Qu’est-ce que vous avez foutu ?** elle chuchota, alors que Louis regardait Geoffrey discuter avec la table d’à côté qui s’était joint à eux.

 

Louis posa les yeux sur elle, innocent et elle comprit. De toute façon, il portait de nouveau son panneau clignotant “Fraîchement baisé et satisfait”.

 

–  **Putain mais vous êtes pas possibles ! Vous étiez** **_de-hors_ ** **!**

 

**– Il m’a branlé et je pouvais plus rien faire !** il se défendit,  **heureusement qu’il n’a pas voulu me prendre sinon je l’aurais laissé faire, comme c’était parti.**

 

Elle le regarda longuement, faisant rouler ses yeux, et avec un sourire en coin malgré tout.

 

**– T’es vraiment complètement amoureux de ce gars hein ?**

 

Putain  _ oui, _ tellement que ça donnait envie à Louis de pleurer.

 

Il hocha juste la tête. De toute façon ce n'était qu’une simple question rhétorique. 

 

*******

 

Lorsqu’Harry revint à table, sa boisson enfin commandée, Louis était de nouveau dans les bras de Geoffrey, comme un peu plus tôt. La seule chose qui laissait croire Harry que tout ce qui s’était passé dans la dernière heure n’était pas un rêve, était la marque que Louis avait dans le cou.

 

_ Son empreinte. _

 

Mais ce n’était apparemment pas  _ suffisant. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai juste à dire vive Louffrey !!!! 
> 
> Non, sincèrement je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cette partie là de l'OS moi-même, mais j'avais prévenu dans les tags que tout ne serait pas aussi facile que ça en avait l'air.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, un kudo, et/ou à partager si vous avez aimé.
> 
> Une fois de plus, un merci particulier à ma correctrice @AlNyGreen, pour sa patience, ses conseils et ses commentaires. Cette histoire n'avancerait pas aussi bien sans elle.
> 
> L'attente n'a pas été très longue, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en sera pour le prochain, j'espère assez vite.
> 
> Much Love, xxx
> 
> Ps : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur twitter avec le pseudo @Eroneo_


	3. I won't let you love me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!! warning une fois de plus, présence de smut dans ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à sauter ces passages si vous ne voulez pas les lire.
> 
> Bonne lecture, xxx

Un mercredi après-midi, Harry tomba par hasard sur Louis à la bibliothèque. En temps normal il en aurait été très content, si ça n’avait pas voulu dire que Louis souriait de façon solaire à cause de cet imbécile de Geoffrey. Harry le détestait tellement, avec ses yeux chocolat de chien battus, quand il était en fait tout sauf inoffensif. Geoffrey avait fait en sorte que ce soit très clair la dernière fois, lorsqu’il avait décemment dit à Harry qu’il se battrait pour Louis. Harry l’avait deviné tout de suite, que Geoffrey était raide dingue amoureux de Louis. La façon dont il le regardait toujours, dont il l’avait touché en boîte de nuit, Harry avait compris rapidement. Le pire, c’est qu’il ne pouvait pas blâmer Geoffrey d’être amoureux de Louis, parce qu’il l’était lui même. Le pire, c’est qu’il comprenait _pourquoi_ Geoffrey aimait Louis. Seulement, Harry ne pouvait _pas_ supporter de penser que n’importe qui d’autre que lui puisse avoir le droit de toucher Louis. Si le sexe de Louis tenait si parfaitement dans sa bouche, ce n’était pas pour rien. C’était un signe du destin, disant qu’ils étaient fait l’un pour l’autre. Que Louis était fait pour _lui_. Pas pour ce Geoffrey à la noix.

 

Harry envoya un message à Louis, lui demandant de le rejoindre aux toilettes de la bibliothèque.

 

Ça le fit sourire quand Louis arrêta Geoffrey dans leur discussion pour lire son sms, et s’excusa parce qu’il devait partir. Geoffrey eut l’air déçu, mais il offrit une brève accolade à Louis, glissant l’une de ses mains dans ses cheveux à l’arrière de son crâne.

 

_Il est à moi, pauvre tâche._

 

Non, Harry n’était pas jaloux du tout.

 

Quand Louis le trouva là où il était en train de l’espionner depuis le début, il releva un sourcil, l’air complètement agacé.

 

Harry le tira dans les toilettes, et les fit entrer dans un des cabinets.

 

– **Tu sais que je suis hyper jaloux de ce gars ?** il ne put s’empêcher de demander.

 

Louis hocha la tête, les bras croisés devant lui, pas moins l’air énervé pour autant.

 

– **Est-ce que tu m’espionnais ?**

 

Harry se mordit l’intérieur de la bouche, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, Louis posait une question dont il connaissait déjà la réponse.

 

– **Écoute…. je. Depuis que je vous ai vu à** **_Médecine_ ** **et que vous vous êtes-** il respira un grand coup et passa une main sur ses yeux, **je peux pas supporter de le voir proche de toi d’accord ? Il a toujours ses mains qui traînent partout, et quand je pense qu’elles t’ont déjà touchées là où seul moi devrai-**

 

 **– Il ne m’a jamais touché !** protesta Louis en décroisant les bras d’indignation. **Enfin pas comme tu le penses.**

 

**– Mais je vous ai vu-**

 

**– La dernière personne qui ai rentré son sexe en moi se tient devant moi.**

 

Harry allait pour protester, parce que ça, ça ne voulait pas dire qu’ils n’avaient pas couché ensemble. Mais Louis souffla longuement – d’agacement ? d’épuisement ? – avant de se remettre à parler.

 

– **La dernière personne dont j’ai eu le sexe dans le fond de la gorge se trouve aussi devant moi. La dernière personne qui ait touché mon sexe,** il marqua une pause et haussa les épaules doucement, **eh bien, c’est moi-même.**

 

Harry eut une envie violente de l’embrasser. Mais il ne savait pas trop si Louis lui mettrait plus une droite ou s’il le laisserait faire, alors il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de poser la question qui malgré tout lui brûlait les lèvres :

 

– **Alors vous n’avez pas couché ensemble ?**

 

Parce qu’en fait si Louis était le dernier à s’être touché le sexe, ça ne voulait rien dire. Juste qu’il s’était branlé depuis Geoffrey ET depuis Harry.

 

Louis le fixa longuement, mais Harry avait vraiment l’air de se poser encore la question et Louis n’en pouvait juste _plus_ de jouer avec le fait qu’il avait bien cherché de ne pas savoir qui avait pu le toucher ou non en son absence.

 

– **Non, on n’a pas couché ensemble. Je ne l’ai ni laissé me toucher, ni me sucer, ni me prendre. Pas plus que je ne lui ai offert la possibilité de lui faire.**

 

Quoi ? Harry ne comprenait rien. Et à Médecine ? Quand ils les avaient vu s’enfuir pour aller dans les toilettes ?

 

–   **Évidemment qu’il a voulu aller plus loin ce soir là, mais quand il a commencé à déboutonner mon pantalon,** Harry contracta les mâchoires, fermant les paupières très fortement, **j’ai paniqué. Je pouvais pas. Je** **_voulais_ ** **pas. C’était pas** **_toi_ ** **. Je** **_pouvais_ ** **pas.**

 

Harry ouvrit les yeux et le fixa intensément. Le coeur battant à se rompre, tellement _soulagé_. Louis n’avait toujours été qu’à lui. Il l’aimait tellement.

 

– **Je t’aime.**

 

Louis faillit tomber à la renverse, tellement c’était soudain, mais Harry le rattrapa d’un bras autour de sa taille et le tira contre lui, pour le coller tout contre son cœur.

 

Et il le répéta.

 

– **Je t’aime tellement,** **_putain._ **

 

Louis faillit s’évanouir dans ses bras tant il était terrifié.

 

***

 

Depuis la révélation d’Harry, Louis paniquait. Il paniquait parce qu’il ne savait pas _du tout_ comment gérer _ça_ , ce truc qu’il y avait entre eux et qu’Harry pensait être de l’amour.

 

Louis lui, pensait ça impossible qu’Harry l’aime. Ça lui faisait profondément peur qu’il pense ça. C’était totalement inenvisageable. Pas dans son monde.

 

Alors Louis se servait de _tout_ ce qu’Harry faisait pour le repousser. Pour justifier que _non,_ il ne l’aimait pas _sincèrement,_ et que Louis n’était pas assez bête pour se laisser croire ça. Pas après qu’Harry l’ait laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette. On ne laisse pas tomber les gens parce qu’on les _aime._ Ça n’avait aucun sens. Du moins, Louis n’en trouvait pas.

 

Mais dans le même temps, Louis avait beaucoup de mal à _lui_ résister. C’était _difficile,_ quand tout ce qu’il avait envie de faire c’était de s’offrir à lui et de le laisser tout prendre. Louis voulait tellement tout lui donner. Mais Harry ne le méritait pas. Ou du moins, il ne le méritait plus.

 

***

 

Alors un soir, Louis toisa Harry de cet air d’enfant dédaigneux insupportable.

 

Et il lui tendit une main en articulant sarcastiquement :

 

– **Amis ?**

 

Il n’y avait pas moyen qu’Harry récupère Louis aussi facilement. Pas à coup de _Je t’aime_ spontanés. Louis voulait garder ce qu’ils avaient mais sans rien lui donner. Et pour ça, ils devaient être amis. Louis l’avait décidé.

 

Si Harry avait pu l’étrangler sans que ça ne soit puni par la loi, ou que ça veuille signifier perdre l’amour de sa vie en même temps, il l’aurait fait sur le champs.

 

Mais Harry n’était qu’un jeune _homme,_ aveuglé par l’égo et la fierté. Alors il tendit sa main en retour, et serra celle de Louis.

 

– **Amis.**

 

Louis hocha la tête sans rien ajouter de plus. Sa posture parlait déjà pour lui “Si tu veux jouer aux cons, je crée les règles.”

 

Harry le détestait.

 

Putain que Harry ne le détestait pas.

 

Ils allèrent s’asseoir de nouveau à la table, leur consommation à la main. Louis avait payé pour deux. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent entre amis non ? Se payer un verre. S’asseoir à côté. Sortir dans un bar. Se pencher sur l’oreille de l’autre pour mieux entendre ce qu’on se dit. Se sucer la bite.

 

Euh…. _Quoi ?_

 

Non, ça ce sont des choses que deux amis ne font définitivement pas.

 

Harry se mordit la langue en y pensant. Louis était un abruti fini s’il pensait qu’ils pourraient ne plus se toucher alors même qu’ils restaient en contact.

 

Harry irait en enfer pour Louis, il en était certain.

 

***

 

Harry serra une fois de plus la mâchoire alors que Louis riait à la blague de ce stupide Phil.

 

Honnêtement, il n’avait rien d’exceptionnel. Blond vénitien, grand, un corps fuselé tout élancé, un rire trop prononcé, un sourire toujours trop forcé. Harry ne comprenait pas ce que Louis lui trouvait. Il n’avait rien pour lui, si ce n’est peut être l’attention de Louis. Harry voulait secrètement arracher les dents de Phil et les lui faire avaler une à une. Peut être qu’édenté Louis avait plus de chance de s’en éloigner.

 

Agacé depuis qu’il avait serré cette foutue main, le bouclé se pencha vers Louis et souffla à son oreille :

 

– **Tu crois que des amis peuvent baiser dans les chiottes d’un bar pendant une soirée d’un vendredi ?**

 

Louis tourna le visage si rapidement qu’il entendit quelque chose craquer dans sa nuque.

 

– **Ouais. Ouais, je suis sûr que des amis font ça.**

 

Et c’est ce qui arriva.

 

Harry le baisa vite et fort, les coudes de Louis posés contre le lambri des toilettes, alors qu’il mordait dans sa main pour ne pas crier. Le jean du bouclé frottant contre l’arrière de ses cuisses dans un mouvement qui lui laisserait des irritations.

 

Harry se pencha en avant pour mieux aligner leur corps, et il resta sans bouger un instant. Juste pour savourer l’idée qu’il était dans Louis, et pour que Louis se souvienne de son poids en lui jusqu’au lendemain. Il embrassa sa nuque, avant de plaquer les avants bras de Louis contre le mur. Il glissa ses doigts entre les siens, dans l’espace qui semblait parfait pour les accueillir. Louis se cambra doucement, remuant du bassin en un mouvement de vague. Il lâcha un cri de surprise quand le sexe d’Harry frôla sa prostate, et Harry serra fort la prise sur ses mains, hoquetant d’étonnement alors que Louis se resserrait autour de lui.

Il glissa sa joue contre celle du châtain qui continuait de se mouvoir en de petits coups qui leur feraient trouver la mort. Putain que le sexe avec Louis était le meilleur de toute sa vie. Harry n’en aurait jamais assez. Il en voudrait toujours plus. Toute une vie entière ne serait pas _suffisante._ Putain qu’il aimait Louis. Il allait en crever, il le sentait au fond de lui, alors même qu’il était tout au fond de Louis.

 

– **Des amis ne font pas** **_ça,_ ** il s’enfonça davantage dans Louis, sa garde butant contre ses fesses.

 

Ils avaient cette énergie animale, physique, qu’ils ne contrôlaient pas quand ils étaient ensemble.

 

Louis secoua la tête parce qu’il n’était qu’un petit con, et qu’Harry ne méritait même pas de le toucher.

 

– **Juste, baise-moi et tais toi,** il souffla entre deux coups de reins.

 

Harry se retira de lui sans prévenir, et quand Louis se tourna pour voir ce qu’il foutait, il avait déjà remis son caleçon.

 

– **Qu’est-ce que tu fous bordel ?**

 

Il lui lança un regard assassin, alors qu’il reboutonnait son pantalon.

 

– **T’agis comme un gosse, j’en ai marre,** il reboucla sa ceinture, **moi** **_je t’aime_ ** **et quand tu finiras par le comprendre, peut-être que je te baiserais en me taisant.**

 

Louis se détourna du mur et posa les mains sur ses hanches, le caleçon toujours sur les cuisses, son sexe ayant laissé une tache sur le bas de son tee-shirt.

 

– **Sérieusement ? Tu me dis ça** **_maintenant_ ** **?**

 

Harry le dévisagea sans comprendre, alors Louis fit ce qu’il faisait toujours. Il roula des yeux, excédé.

 

– **À combien d’autres mecs t’as dit ce genre de trucs pour obtenir ce que tu voulais ?**

 

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière la porte mais Louis s’en moquait bien.

 

– **Dis-moi combien de personnes il y a eu, que tu as prises puis jetées comme des poupées de chiffons avant de revenir ?**

 

 **– Il n’y a eu que toi !** il hurla, fou de rage soudain trop à l’étroit dans cette cabine de toilette.

 

– **Oh, bah je suis un chanceux alors !**

 

– **Tu sais quoi ?**

 

Harry se décolla de la porte pour l’ouvrir, il se glissa dans l’entrebâillement alors qu’il disait :

 

– **Va te faire foutre !**

 

**– C'était ce que je faisais avant que tu-**

 

Louis n’eut pas le temps de finir qu’Harry était déjà parti.

 

***

 

– **Tu as** **_quoi ?_ **

 

Emma faillit s’étouffer à l’autre bout du fil.

 

– **Franchement, ne me fais pas répéter parce que je suis déjà assez sur les nerfs comme ça.**

 

**– Donc vous avez rompu ?**

 

**– On était pas ensemble-**

 

 **– Oui oui,** elle le coupa sans attendre, **et moi je suis mariée à Bruce Lee. Qu’est-ce que tu fous au juste ?**

 

Louis feigna de réfléchir avant de répondre. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qu’il faisait. Il repoussait ceux qui étaient attachés à lui, parce qu’il avait peur.

 

– **De la merde.**

 

**– Ah!, au moins tu en as conscience.**

 

Bien sûr qu’il en avait conscience, mais ça ne changeait rien au problème.

 

– **Donc tu n’as pas de problème avec le fait qu’Harry soit de nouveau sur le marché ? Libre comme l’air ?**

 

Il grogna comme simple réponse. Louis était un imbécile doublé d’un caractère de cochon et d’une humeur de chien. Harry lui compliquait trop la vie. Il était bien avant lui, avec ses branlettes de détentes. Maintenant il était constamment tendu, parce qu’il avait peur de le croiser au détour d’un couloir ou dans un coin sur le campus, en train d’embrasser un autre garçon. Ou peut-être bien une fille même. Harry était du style à aimer les filles aussi. Louis voulait frapper toutes ces pétasses. Harry était à _lui._

 

Il souffla longuement alors qu’Emma attendait toujours une réponse. Bon, même si techniquement elle comme lui savaient que c’était l’une de ses énièmes questions rhétoriques, de madame _j’ai-toujours-raison-de-toute-façon._ Qu’est-ce qu’elle pouvait être agaçante alors.

 

– **Okay je dois te laisser, j’ai un truc à régler.**

 

Si tant est qu’Harry ait été un truc, Louis avait effectivement possiblement un truc à régler.

 

***

 

– **Tu veux discuter ?** il questionna un sourcil relevé, **maintenant ?**

 

Louis se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre d’Harry, les cheveux en bataille et les joues rougies par l’effort qu’il avait dû faire pour venir jusqu’ici.

 

– **Écoute, il y a beaucoup de choses que l’on ne s’est pas dites, il serait peut être temps de le faire.**

 

Harry lui fit signe de venir s’asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit alors qu’il le regardait fixement.

 

Louis commença, parce qu’il avait tout un tas de questions.

 

– **Pourquoi avoir recommencé les vidéos ?**

 

Harry allait pour répondre mais Louis l’en empêcha en reprenant la parole.

 

– **Tu avais clairement spécifié : plus de vidéos de ce style sur ce site, et aucun autre du genre,** il leva une main pour dissuader Harry de parler, **et ne me dis pas que ça s’appliquait seulement à moi, parce que tu sais que c’est complètement faux !**

 

– **Je n’ai pas reposté de vidéos-**

 

**– Mais ton profil était de nouveau-**

 

 **– J’ai pas réussi. Même** **_ça_ ** **, ça me faisait penser à toi. Et j’avais besoin de penser à tout sauf à toi et ce mec-**

 

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et dévisagea Louis un moment. Lui aussi avait des questions.

 

– **C’est vraiment ton frère d’ailleurs ?**

 

Louis lui lança un regard blasé.

 

– **En temps normal j’aurais fait une blague comme quoi, non, et qu’il a passé toutes les vacances à me sucer pour illustrer ta connerie, mais je suis contre l’inceste. Sauf dans Game of Thrones.**

 

Harry eut l’air amusé, parce qu’il avait de nouveau son éternel sourire en coin.

 

– **Est-ce que vous êtes tous, comme ça,** il fit un geste de la main vers Louis pour imager son propos, **dans la famille ?**

 

Louis roula des yeux. Ça faisait si longtemps que Harry ne l’avait pas vu faire pendant le sexe. Cela lui manquait beaucoup. Terriblement même.

 

– **Il n’est pas gay !**

 

Harry se mit à rire comme si Louis était la blague la plus drôle qu’il n’ait jamais entendue.

 

– **Je suis plus branché par son frère, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

 

Louis le dévisagea un moment, Harry pouvait deviner les rouages de son cerveau qui travaillaient sous son crâne.

 

Il se pencha en avant, posant une main sur la cuisse d’Harry, et tira sur son tee-shirt pour le faire s’approcher.

 

Le cœur d’Harry battait à se rompre. Est-ce que Louis allait faire ce qu’il pensait qu’il-

 

Louis ne lui laissa pas le temps de penser davantage, ses lèvres déjà posée sur les siennes.

 

Harry cessa de respirer instantanément. Il resta pétrifié quelques instant, avant de se pencher d’avantage en avant. Il bascula le visage un peu plus sur la droite, appliquant une fine pression sur les lèvres de Louis pour qu’il les entrouvre, mais Louis ne céda pas.

 

Harry allait pour se reculer, mais Louis grimpa sur ses genoux, à tâtons, comme s’il reprenait ses marques. Il se laissa tomber en avant, et son poids emporta Harry vers l’arrière, les faisant s’allonger tous les deux. Louis à califourchon sur Harry, leurs lèvres toujours collées.

 

Harry n’osait plus bouger, parce qu’il avait peur de mal faire. Louis lui, sentait son cœur tomber au fond de ses entrailles alors même qu’elles se tordaient, de peur, d’excitation, de soulagement, de panique. Il posa ses mains près des flancs d’Harry sur le matelas. Et alors qu’il allait battre en retraite parce qu’Harry ne faisait toujours rien, et qu’il ne voulait peut-être plus de lui, après tout Louis pouvait comprendre, il était si lunati-

 

Harry se releva sur ses coudes et poussa son visage contre celui de Louis. Il ouvrit les lèvres pour happer celles de Louis, et tira sur celle du bas. Le châtain se détendit instantanément, et se laissa aller contre Harry. Le bouclé happait ses lèvres encore et encore, alors que la seule chose dont était capable Louis était de sourire bêtement contre les siennes. Il s’installa encore plus honnêtement sur les hanches d’Harry et fit glisser sa main à l’arrière de ses cheveux, pour agripper sa tête, puis il se fondit en lui.

 

Ils s’embrassèrent vraiment pour la première fois depuis longtemps, depuis leur adieu en décembre, en fait. Harry soupira plusieurs fois de soulagement, mais Louis le sentait toujours tendu contre lui. Il bascula des hanches naturellement, parce qu’il était question d’eux et que Louis ne contrôlait juste rien. Cela semblait toujours si spontané, naturel, simple. Il tira sur les mèches de cheveux du bouclé entre ses doigts avant de faire se toucher leur langue. Instinctivement Louis cassa sa mâchoire pour se laisser embrasser encore plus, encore mieux. Il voulut le contrôler au dernier instant, mais Harry était déjà là, déjà partout. En terrain conquis, à sa place. Il était la pièce manquante du puzzle.

 

Après ça, Harry se détendit complètement, et il embrassa Louis comme souvent. Avec passion. Avec envie. Et désormais avec amour. Avec terriblement, terriblement d’amour. Louis se laissa embrasser, tandis qu’il basculait ses hanches en retour.

 

Et si le postérieur d’Harry était un peu douloureux le lendemain, ça n’avait rien à voir avec le fait que Louis ait laissé sa trace partout sur lui.

 

***

 

– **Tu sais, je vais avoir du mal à vraiment** **_croire_ ** **que tu es avec** **_moi,_ ** **que tu m’apprécies** **_vraime-_ **

 

 **_–_ ** **Que je t’aime,** rectifia Harry instantanément en continuant de faire glisser ses doigts sur la peau nue du ventre de Louis.

 

Ce dernier s’étrangla à moitié dans sa salive alors qu’Harry sentit les muscles de son ventre se contracter sous la pulpe de ses doigts.

 

– **Respire Lou…** il souffla doucement, alors qu’il posait des baisers papillons sur son épaule.

 

Il n’y avait rien de moqueur dans son ton. Il ne se moquait pas de Louis, encore moins de ses peurs ou de ses démons. Ça avait pris du temps avant qu’Harry soit en mesure de comprendre comment fonctionnait Louis. Et encore aujourd’hui il avait du mal, parce qu’il ne pensait pas ça _possible_ , c’était trop tordu et poussé pour qu’il comprenne dans le premier sens du terme, mais il était averti, et ça les aidait bien. Ça les aidait beaucoup que Louis ait osé formuler à voix haute ses plus intimes pensées, et qu’Harry ne s’en soient jamais moquées. Il les avait entendues, et faisait toujours en sorte de les prendre en compte lorsqu’il devait poser un jugement.

 

Louis pensait sincèrement impossible que quelqu’un puisse s’intéresser à lui, sans arrière pensées de mauvaises blagues ou d’un pari entre potes. Il n’envisageait jamais la possibilité que quelqu’un puisse tomber raide dingue amoureux de lui, sans que ce ne soit joué ou mis en place de toute pièce. Il avait l’impression qu’à tout moment quelqu’un pouvait débarquer et lui rire au nez en disant “Tu y as cru”. C’est pour ça que Louis n’y croyait jamais. Qu’il mettait toujours plus de temps que la moyenne pour se laisser aller, qu’il se protégeait des autres plus que la normale. Il avait peur qu’on le détruise, qu’on se moque de lui, qu’on lui crie au visage toutes les pires choses qu’il lui était possible d’entendre mais qui étaient si vraies, et qui faisaient si mal. Tu n’es pas _suffisant_ , personne ne peut _vraiment_ s’intéresser à toi, tu ne _plais_ pas physiquement, on ne _peut_ pas t’aimer pour ce que tu es ; tu es trop moche, pas assez brillant, trop critique, pas assez cultivé… C’était tant de vérités avec lesquelles Louis était habitués à vivre, mais qu’il avait réussi à enfouir, presqu’à oublier pour vivre avec. Le problème était que l'amour les lui renvoyait toujours au visage. Et à ce moment là, Louis ne savait plus gérer. Du tout.

 

Harry le laissa se perdre dans ses pensées, parce qu’il savait que Louis était du genre à tout sur-analyser, décrypter. Et il avait appris avec leurs discussions que si Louis n’aimait pas les compliments, c’est parce qu’il ne les croyait jamais. Pas qu’il croit que les autres mentaient, mais plutôt qu’ils ne le voyaient pas _vraiment_ tel qu’il était, que ce ne soit qu’une image qui finirait par s’éteindre, se briser. Une illusion qui s’évanouirait _forcément_ , emportant Louis avec elle. Il ne comprenait pas comment les autres ne pouvaient pas le voir comme lui se voyait ? S’il y avait une telle différence entre les deux, c’était obligatoirement parce que l’une des deux parties se faisait des idées. Et ce n’était pas Louis, Louis vivait avec lui-même tous les jours, il se connaissait mieux que personne, il savait qu’il avait raison. Qu’il ne méritait pas qu’on l’aime en un sens. Et si lui, qui se voyait tel qui était réellement ne pouvait pas s’aimer, comment les autres le pouvaient-ils ? C’était forcément parce qu’ils aimaient une personne que Louis n’était pas, cette _illusion_ , et quand ils finiraient par en prendre conscience, ça ferait mal. Parce que Louis se dirait qu’il l’avait toujours su, de toute façon, mais qu’il n’avait juste jamais voulu vraiment le voir. Et c’était si faux, parce qu’il le voyait tous les jours de sa pauvre existence mais qu’il avait juste voulu croire que _peut-être_ il se trompait. Mais la seule chose que Louis trompait était les autres, et ça n'était même pas volontaire. Ils ne le voyaient juste jamais comme il était vraiment. C’est pour ça que Louis avait toujours peur qu’on le quitte. Parce que ça donnait raison à toutes ses réflexions.

 

Louis était condamné à vivre un bonheur fugace, qui lui serait toujours repris, quand les autres réaliseraient, toujours avec un temps de retard, qui il était vraiment.

 

C’est lorsqu’Harry réalisa que Louis pleurait en silence qu’il estima qu’être plongé dans ses pensées avait assez duré. Il tenta de le consoler du mieux qu’il put, mais il avait conscience qu’il ne le ferait jamais réellement. La seule chose qu’il était en mesure de faire, c’était de taire ces démons affreux qui rongeaient le quotidien de Louis. Même si malgré lui, il savait qu’il était la raison qui les rendait si vivant à cet instant.

 

Mais Harry aimait vraiment Louis, et il n’y avait que dans la réalité du châtain que cette vérité n’avait aucun sens.

 

Si Louis était prêt à accepter de prendre le risque de se laisser croire qu’Harry l’aimait, c’était en se sacrifiant lui-même, parce qu’il savait qu’un jour où l’autre ses démons finiraient par le rattraper.

 

Louis était voué à ne jamais croire qu’on l’aimait sincèrement, et Harry devait vivre avec ça s’il le voulait dans sa vie.

 

Putain que Louis était compliqué. Putain qu’il n’avait jamais voulu ça.

 

***

 

– **Je ne suis pas incapable d’aimer les autres, je suis incapable de les laisser m’aimer, c’est très différent.**

 

Et handicapant, aussi. Et douloureux surtout. Parce que Louis aimait avec une dévotion dévorante, tout en sachant qu’il serait incapable de croire que la réciproque soit réelle. Il aimait sans retour, du moins sans en attendre, et ça lui faisait profondément mal aux tripes de savoir qu’il était voué à vivre avec ça toute sa vie.

 

Maintenant que Louis en avait discuté avec Harry, il n’avait plus vraiment peur d’en parler à ses proches. Il avait franchi le première marche avec brio – cette énorme montagne d’incertitudes et de profondes craintes – le reste du parcours n’était qu’une longue route plate goudronnée, avec des obstacles si petits qu’ils en devenaient insignifiants.

 

Il se tenait dans la salle de détente _Imagine_ , en dessous de l’un des self du campus, affalé dans une immense bulle en plastique suspendue au plafond. Morin se tenait en face de lui, machouillant la paille de son Bubble Tea lorsqu’il répondit enfin l’air pensif :

 

– **Mais en plus de ne pas t’aimer toi-même, tu empêches les autres de le faire.**

 

Louis en avait conscience, pas la peine de le lui reprocher.

 

– **Je suis le premier à en souffrir, je te signale,** il lâcha de manière coupante.

 

Il était inutile de lui rappeler qu’il était différent, qu’il ne fonctionnait pas comme tous les autres. Qu’il était _dysfonctionnel._ Ça, il le savait déjà, et ça n’aidait en rien de le lui répéter, si ce n’est le faire se sentir encore plus mal.

 

– **Désolé…**

 

Mais le mal était déjà causé.

 

***

 

Okay. Louis avait possiblement plus de mal qu’autre chose à digérer le fait qu’Harry puisse l’aimer _sincèrement._ Mais ça aidait beaucoup que son _petit-ami_ , oui parce qu’il mettait un point d’honneur à l’appeler comme ça désormais, soit au courant de ce qu’il ressentait. Ça rendait Harry encore plus prévenant, et amoureux. Même si ça, il ne l’avouerait pas à Louis.

 

– **Envie de douceur** ? 

 

Louis était penché sur un essay à la bibliothèque, carrément désespéré, prêt à s’arracher les cheveux.

 

Et Harry se tenait là, au dessus de son épaule, penché sur lui, tout sourire, ses boucles sauvages sur la tête et ses fossettes de sortie. Il posa son menton sur l’épaule de Louis et répéta de sa voix basse, grave et pleine :

 

– **_Sun,_ ** **envie de douceur ?**

 

Harry désigna d’un signe de tête le sac plastique qu’il tenait entre les doigts et dans lequel reposait un pot de glace à la mangue. La préféré de Louis. Harry le connaissait si bien.

 

Louis sourit instantanément, alors qui sentit son ventre se contracter. La voix profonde d’Harry avait toujours cet effet là sur lui.

 

– **Je suis amoureux de toi tu sais ?**

 

Harry cessa de respirer, et Louis aussi, tous deux aussi surpris l’un que l’autre. Le châtain se ratatina sur lui-même, se mordillant le bout de la langue en maudissant les divinités grecques qui le haïssaient un peu plus de jour en jour.

 

Quand Harry fut capable de faire fonctionner de nouveau ses neurones correctement, il se contenta de déposer un doux baiser dans le cou de Louis et de souffler doucement tout contre lui.

 

– **Maintenant j’ai encore plus envie de goûter la glace à la mangue sur ta peau.**

 

Les cuisses de Louis se contractèrent par automatisme, comme à chaque fois qu’Harry l’excitait lentement, comme le petit salopard qu’il était. Il s’enfonça dans son siège, s’adossant un peu plus encore et bascula le visage vers l’arrière, dégageant sa gorge. Sa pomme d’Adam était très visible, et il savait qu’Harry trouvait ça foutrement sexy lorsqu’il la faisait bouger en déglutissant alors qu’il s’emmêlait les pinceaux complètement perdu dans le tréfonds de l’orgasme.

 

– **Je suis vraiment très très amoureux de toi, tu sais ?** il répéta un sourire malicieux au coin de la bouche.

 

Louis testait comment ces mots roulaient sur sa langue, et la saveur qu’ils avaient dans sa bouche. La façon dont son cœur s'accélèrait, comme s’il était prêt à sauter du bord d’une falaise, et la manière dont la respiration d’Harry se coupait étaient beaucoup trop délicieuses. _Sincèrement._ Louis adorait ça.

 

Quant à Harry, il pourrait s’habituer à entendre ça de la bouche de Louis, vraiment, ça ne le dérangerait pas le moins du monde.

 

***

 

Un soir, alors qu’Harry pensait que Louis dormait, il chuchota des mots dans le noir, caressant la peau nue du ventre de Louis qu’il chérissait tant.

 

– **S’il te plaît, ne me repousse pas. Tu n’as pas idée d’à quel point je suis fou de toi, et de combien c’est frustrant pour moi de ne pas pouvoir gérer le fait que tu parviennes à y croire. Je t’aime si fort que ça brûle toujours partout en moi quand il s’agit de toi.** Il marqua un pause avant de continuer. **Je pourrais briser quelqu’un à mains nues s’il s’approchait trop de toi. Comme Geoffrey, par exemple. Je sais que tu l’aimes beaucoup. Mais je déteste cette façon qu’il a de te poser les yeux sur toi comme si tu lui appartenais, alors que c’est à moi que tu es. Louis,** il nicha son nez dans les cheveux du plus vieux inspirant de toute sa force pour s’imprégner de son odeur, **je veux pas que tu t’en ailles. Je suis tombé trop fort pour toi pour que l’on se quitte si vite.** Il s’accrocha un peu plus fermement au corps contre le sien, glissant une jambe entre celles de Louis, remontant son genoux pour le tirer tout contre lui. **Ne me laisses pas… jamais. S’il te plaît.**

 

Louis crut qu’il allait se briser. Mais la poigne d’Harry autour de lui le maintenait tout entier.

 

Dieu que lui aussi était amoureux. Il ne savait décidément pas comment il allait faire pour rentrer en France.

 

***

 

Ce matin là Louis se réveilla avec l’érection d’Harry contre le bas de son dos. Il se tortilla un bon moment avant de trouver l’angle qui lui permettait de la frotter contre ses fesses. Harry grogna gutturalement avant de refermer un peu plus le bras qu’il avait autour de Louis. Leurs peaux étaient brûlantes l’une contre l’autre. Ce n’était pas rare qu’ils se retrouvent tous les deux excités au réveil. Ça arrivait plutôt souvent d’ailleurs, pour ne pas dire quasi tout le temps. Le sexe du matin était si délicieux. Le sexe entre eux l’était tout court. Louis ne savait toujours pas comment c’était possible, mais Harry lui avait permis de se découvrir une endurance certaine en plus de sensations incroyables.

 

– **Amour** , Louis ronronna doucement, frottant toujours son derrière contre l’érection du bouclé.

 

Harry ne s’était toujours pas habitué au surnom. _Putain_ qu’il l’aimait trop.

 

Il mordit doucement dans l’épaule du châtain, grognant de nouveau.

 

– **Tu m’excites toujours** **_tellement_ ** **, à n’importe quelle heure, c’est vraiment fascinant.**

 

Il parla lentement, laissant ses lèvres effleurer la peau de Louis alors qu’il tentait d’émerger du sommeil.

 

Il fit descendre sa main sur le sexe de Louis, qui était tout aussi dur que le sien et ça l’excita d’avantage. Il aimait _beaucoup_ cette idée que ce soit lui qui le mette dans cet état. Juste en dormant tout contre lui, Louis au creux de ses bras.

 

Il enroula sa main autour de lui, et Louis couina instantanément, cambrant le dos, les fesses un peu plus contre Harry, une bouffée de chaleur l’étreignant.

 

Harry gémit lui aussi quand son sexe glissa entre les fesses de Louis, qui amorça un rythme langoureux de bas en haut, branlant Harry sur toute la longueur entre ses deux globes de chairs.

 

Harry tentait de s’appliquer – comme ses fonctions motrices encore embrumées par le sommeil le lui permettait. Il branla Louis comme ce dernier aimait l’être, et comme il avait appris à lui donner le plus de plaisir, tout en douceur, avec des mouvements brefs et précis. Louis se tortillait contre lui, dans tous les sens, _si_ réceptif, comme toujours. Harry hoqueta au moment où la tête de son sexe buta contre la chair ferme de l’entrée de Louis, qui baisait maintenant frénétiquement sa main. Le bouclé glissa son second bras sous le flanc de Louis et posa sa main contre son abdomen. De sa main droite il lâcha le sexe de Louis et empoigna le creux de son genoux droit, hissant sa cuisse contre le haut de son corps. Louis se laissa faire, ce qui permit à Harry de se presser davantage contre ses fesses.

 

D’une voix brisée Harry questionna :

 

– **Est-ce que tu peux t’ouvrir pour moi mon amour, et me guider en toi après ça ?**

 

Louis hocha la tête alors qu’il la tournait pour quémander un baiser. Harry se pencha volontiers, remontant un peu plus la cuisse de Louis, et contractant son bras autour de lui la main ferme pour le maintenir tout contre lui.

 

Après ça, Louis lui fit sucer longuement trois de ses doigts avant de se les introduire pour se préparer. Lorsqu’il fut prêt, il guida le sexe d’Harry contre lui, alors même que les mains du bouclé le maintenaient toujours fermement dans une position ouverte et parfaitement adéquate pour ce qui allait suivre.

 

Harry embrassa la base de sa nuque lorsqu’il le pénétra, et Louis se cambra tout de suite parce qu’il savait combien Harry aimait ça. Ses fesses collées contre le bas de son ventre, avec comme aperçu la chute de reins divine de Louis. Harry voulait que plus jamais personne au monde n’ai le droit à cette vue-là à part lui même.

 

Ce matin là, Louis se laissa baiser lentement, la cuisse remontée sur son torse, le dos cambré, parfaitement offert à son homme.

 

Parce que c’est ce qu’il faisait depuis quelques semaines désormais, il donnait tout ce qu’il avait à Harry. Et Harry prenait tout de lui sans jamais se lasser.

 

Peut-être que Louis pourrait apprendre à se laisser aimer si ça continuait. Ou peut-être pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà de retour pour la partie 3 de cet OS. Leur relation avance... doucement.
> 
> Louis s'ouvre et avoue ce qu'il ressent... certes c'est déconcertant mais NON, ce n'est pas du chiquet et OUI il y a des gens qui fonctionnent comme ça dans la vraie vie malheureusement, et j'en fais partie. DONC, je n'accepterais aucun commentaire/jugement sur le fait qu'il puisse faire du cinéma en repoussant volontairement Harry en pensant qu'on ne peut pas l'aimer. C'est vraiment difficile de vivre avec ça tous les jours, dans TOUTES nos relations, encore plus de le reconnaitre (à nos propres yeux et à ceux des autres) donc je suis plutôt fière de Louis (mon bébé d'amour).
> 
> EH OUI, Louis n'a pas couché avec Geoffrey,,, j'espère que vous n'en doutiez pas quand même ! 
> 
> Bref, en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu encore un fois. 
> 
> La prochaine partie sera malheureusement la dernière :'( (et oui déjà).
> 
> Un merci encore particulier pour mon adorable correctrice, et à sa phrase que j'ai (enfin) incluse dans cette partie.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit kudo ou un commentaire,
> 
> A très vite, xxxx


	4. Please don't leave...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donc là c'est vraiment un condensé de tout et n'importe quoi niveau émotions... 
> 
> A la fin il ne faudra juste pas oublier que je suis toute mignonne, et qu'il leur reste un épilogue avant qu'on leur dise réellement au revoir.  
> Pour les fautes, soyez indulgent.e.s, c'était long, je l'ai relu des multiples fois, mais j'ai pu en laisser passer un beau nombre. Si jamais quelqu'un souhaite d'ailleurs le corriger, qu'il n'hésite pas à me contacter ici où sur twitter @Eroneo_
> 
> Je vous aimes <3, merci d'avoir attendu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On ne pleure PAS. Tout va bien se passer. Il reste un épilogue.
> 
> Désolée pour ces montagnes russes niveau émotions.  
> On m'excuse les fautes aussi, s'il vous plaît, cette partie n'est pas passée en correction.
> 
> Gardez bien en tête que c'est un HAPPY END.
> 
> KISSES
> 
> Ps : Comme d'hab à force on les connait.... il y a du Lemon, vous pouvez sauter les passages mais c'est plutôt important dans cette partie là.

– **Tu lui as dit ?**

– **Dis quoi ?** feignit de demander Louis, alors qu’il savait très bien ce dont il était question.

– **Que tu ne resterais pas. A la fin de l’année, je veux dire.**

 

Louis ne réagit pas, et continua simplement sa partie de UNO.

 

– **Qu’il n’est plus question de licence anglaise pour toi. Que vous allez devoir vous séparer. Parce que tu vas partir. Le laisser derrière toi.**

 

Louis releva soudainement le visage et foudroya Morin du regard. Il serra les dents, et jura lorsqu’il baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu’il venait de perdre sa partie à cause de son inattention.

 

– **Je ne vais pas le laisser derrière moi-**

 **  
** – **Donc tu ne vas pas partir à la fin de l’année ?** coupa son ami.

  
– **Si. Bien sûr que si, mais-**

 **  
** – **Donc tu vas le laisser-**

 **  
** – **Il est pas question de ça bordel ! On savait que ce serait éphémère lorsque l’on s’est mis ensemble. On savait pertinemment que ça ne pourrait pas durer. Qu’il y aurait une date d’expiration à notre histoire. Et on s’est lancé là dedans à corps perdu en sachant ça. On en était conscient, bordel, je-**

– **Tu en es sûr ? Tu es certain de pouvoir affirmer que vous saviez tous les deux dans quoi vous vous lanciez ?**

 

Louis rejeta la tête en arrière, observant le plafond de la bibliothèque, pendant qu’il respirait un grand coup pour tenter de chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

 

_Bien sûr que non, on ne savait pas. Je ne savais pas, moi. Je ne savais pas que je tomberais si durement amoureux. Mais ça ne m’empêchera pas de partir._

 

Ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, douloureuse, serrée.

 

Morin prit son silence pour une réponse. Parce qu’un silence est souvent bien plus éloquent que des paroles. Un silence ne ment jamais.

 

Bien. Maintenant Louis était conscient qu’il y avait une date de péremption à son amour avec Harry.

 

Tout allait bien, dans le meilleur des mondes.

 

***

 

Harry se prêta aux jeux les premiers jours. Il laissa Louis le repousser un moment. Se tenir éloigné de lui était un _effort_ , mais il pouvait bien faire ça. Donner de l’espace à Louis. Le laisser respirer, lui offrir la possibilité de revenir tout seul, quand il aurait possiblement fait le point. Sauf que Louis ne revint pas. Et qu’Harry ne pouvait plus supporter toute cette distance. Il avait _besoin_ de le sentir. C’était un fait. Il avait _besoin_ de le savoir auprès de lui. De le savoir avec lui. Pas avec Geoffrey, qu’il s’était remis à voir très souvent ces derniers temps.

 

C’est pour ça qu’il se tenait à la sortie du cours de son _petit ami_ , parce qu’il l’était toujours – Harry ne pouvait pas envisager qu’il ne le soit plus, soyons honnêtes – totalement incertain de ce qui allait se passer.

 

Quand Louis l’aperçut il s’arrêta net sous le chambranle de la porte, bloquant le passage de ses camarades. Il se décida à bouger lorsque l’un d’eux lui demanda expressément de le faire.

 

Il se mit à rougir jusqu’à la racine des cheveux, conscient qu’Harry le fixait de cette façon intense – qu’il aimait tant en temps normal. Mais il n’était pas en temps normal parce que Louis marchait chaque jour avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête, se rapprochant à chaque instant un peu plus de son crâne. Le temps était compté, et lui il était là à le perdre, se cachant de _lui_.

 

– **Hmmm…** il se racla la gorge alors que le bouclé s’avançait près de lui, s’accoudant lui aussi au mur. **Salut ?**

 

Harry continua de le fixer alors que Louis avait le visage baissé vers le sol. Il vit doucement les lignes des mâchoires du bouclé rentrer dans son champs de vision avant de sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. L’instant d’après Harry avait sa bouche sur la sienne, et la seule chose dont Louis était capable c’était de tout lui donner sans réfléchir – encore. Harry s’agrippa aux cheveux à l’arrière de sa tête, et il fit grogner Louis lorsqu’il lui mordit la lèvre supérieure. Les mains du châtain étaient agrippées au devant de la veste kaki qu’Harry avait achetée selon ses conseils. Il releva davantage le visage pour faciliter leur baiser, le brun suivant le mouvement. Ce dernier tira le visage de Louis en arrière, et lorsque le plus âgé ouvrit les paupières, Harry le fixait déjà intensément.

 

– **Sa-lut,** il lâcha d’une voix rauque écorchée, et les genoux de Louis faiblirent rien qu’en deux syllabes.

 

Louis se dit qu’il était le plus gros des idiots, si vouloir dire bonjour à son amoureux pouvait être aussi intense et qu’il n’en profitait même pas. Il mordit l’intérieur de sa joue en se disant qu’il n’était qu’un sale foutu égoïste, incapable de penser aux autres avant lui-même.

 

Mais Harry ne semblait même pas lui en tenir rigueur.

 

Louis voulait se rouler en boule dans son lit et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

 

***

 

Ce jour-là, Louis eut envie de pleurer davantage.

 

Les choses étaient revenues à la normale – si tant est qu’il y en ait eu une entre eux d’eux. C’était un samedi après-midi, et Harry et lui avaient décidé de sortir profiter du soleil. Ils étaient tous les deux étendus dans l’herbe, en train de contempler les nuages et de leur trouver formes et prénoms, quand ça arriva.

 

– **Pride, on va l’appeler Pride, parce qu’il me fait penser à la grande roue de Brighton.**

– **Quel rapport ?**

– **Brighton accueille la plus grande Gay Pride du Royaume-Uni.**

 

Louis rigola gentiment et hocha la tête tout en acceptant :

 

– **D’accord, va pour Pride alors.**

 

Harry sourit à son tour et il tourna son visage contre l’herbe afin de mieux observer Louis. Louis suivit le mouvement et avant même qu’Harry ne cligne des paupières, le châtain l’embrassait doucement.

 

– **Tes lèvres sont toujours plus rouges les jours de soleil,** affirma Louis alors qu’il se reculait. **Toujours plus désirables.**

 

Le bouclé sortit son éternel sourire en coin, ses prunelles fixées dans celle de Louis, avant de croquer dans sa lèvre inférieure.

 

– **Je suis né pour te pervertir.**

 

Louis éclata d’un rire franc alors qu’il retombait sur le dos. Harry lui, roula sur son flanc gauche avant de se hisser au dessus de son petit ami, les cheveux en bataille. Il s’appuya sur son coude pour ne pas trop peiner, et il le fixa de nouveau. De cette façon si intense qui retournait toujours le ventre de Louis. Harry le faisait beaucoup dernièrement, Louis ne savait pas trop pourquoi et il n’osait jamais demander.

 

– **Je me disais,** il reprit avançant sa bouche contre celle de Louis, **qu’on pourrait peut-être aller ensemble à la Pride de Brighton cet été, en août.**

 

Louis cessa de sourire instantanément, se figeant complètement. Il dut lutter pour soutenir son regard dans celui d’Harry. Il était sonné. Comme si le manche de l’épée venait de lui tomber sur la tête.

 

Harry vint nicher sa tête dans le creux du cou de Louis, et inspira longuement comme pour s’imprégner de son odeur. Peut-être pour tenter de la capturer avant qu’il ne soit trop tard ?

 

Le silence qui les entourait était éloquent.

 

Louis se détestait de ne pas être né du bon côté de la manche.

 

***

Depuis cette fameuse après-midi, tous leurs échanges étaient teintés de désespoir, comme si chacun d’eux étaient le dernier qu’ils pourraient jamais avoir. Louis avait été le premier à savoir que leur histoire avait une date définie, mais maintenant qu’Harry en avait pris conscience à son tour, tout était chargé de plus d’intensité. Surtout pendant l’amour.

 

Harry était sur ses genoux, Louis nu et debout face à lui, le sexe dur et érigé, fier, rien que pour lui. En toute honnêteté ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il lui faisait une fellation, mais c’était la première où Louis le dominait physiquement parlant. Harry l’avalait tout entier, les lèvres cramponnées autour de lui, les yeux levés vers son visage. Les pieds plantés dans la couette du lit, orteils recroquevillés, Louis ne ratait rien du spectacle. Son sexe disparaissait dans la bouche du bouclé, en rythme avec ses mouvements de tête d’avant en arrière, et Harry soutenait son regard alors même que son gland frottait contre sa gorge. Le bouclé cassa sa mâchoire encore plus afin qu’il s’enfonce davantage, parce que c’est ce que Louis était en train de faire depuis quelques minutes. Le plaisir était trop grand pour qu’il parvienne à déterminer depuis quand, mais Harry lui laissait le loisir de lui baiser la bouche et Louis aimait tellement ça qu’il se demandait comment il avait pu vivre toute sa vie sans ne jamais connaître ça. Il envoya un coup de hanche un peu plus brusque et frappa de nouveau le fond de sa gorge, alors que le nez d’Harry effleurait son aine. Le bouclé hoqueta, et Louis voulut se reculer immédiatement, mais Harry le maintint fermement là où il était, de ses mains accrochées à l’arrière de ses cuisses. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux alors qu’il hoquetait une nouvelle fois, le gland de Louis toujours enfoncé contre sa gorge. Et Louis eut l’impression qu’il voulait lui transmettre un message, lui dire quelque chose. Comme le fait qu’il serait prêt à tout pour le retenir, quoi qu’il lui en coûterait. Peu importe qu’il en souffre ou non, douleur ou pas. Cette idée s’effaça bien vite de son esprit parce qu’Harry se reculait déjà en aspirant de toutes ses forces, l’orgasme de Louis sur sa langue donnant raison au petit air vainqueur qu’affichait son visage.

 

Dieu qu’il ne se lasserait jamais du sexe avec Harry.

 

Après tout, il n’en aurait pas le temps.

 

***

 

– **Est-ce que Geoffrey est toujours amoureux de toi ?**

– **Quoi ?** Louis le regardait horrifié. **Non mais ça ne va pas la tête, Geoffrey n’a jamais été amour-**

 

Harry le plaqua contre la porte du cagibi, le faisant taire de ses lèvres. Louis l’embrassa en retour sans trop savoir où donner de la tête parce que c’était si soudain et-

 

Harry tomba à genoux devant lui.

 

Louis hoqueta de surprise, les yeux encore plus agrandis qu’auparavant, parce qu’ils étaient au milieu de la cuisine de la colocation d’Harry et qu’ils ne pouvaient pas décemment faire ça-

 

Mais c’était trop tard. Harry avait déjà ses lèvres autour du gland de Louis. Il le lécha sur toute la longueur plusieurs fois, avant de venir nicher son nez dans la petite touffe de poils que Louis laissait toujours. Il huma longuement cette odeur dont il ne se lasserait jamais, et Louis recroquevilla ses orteils dans ses baskets à cette image. Harry sur ses genoux, le nez fourré dans sa toison de poils pubiens, respirant l’odeur de son sexe.

 

– **Chaque fois que tu diras une connerie, je tomberai à genoux pour te le faire regretter.**

 

Et une nouvelle fois, il le fit jouir de sa bouche, des traces de griffures à l’arrière de sa nuque en prime.

 

***

Louis venait de dire une énormité. Il se mordit la langue avant de battre en retraite, levant les mains devant lui.

 

– **Non non non, je regrette absolument ce que je viens de dire. Je ne le pensais pas du tout.**

 

Harry eut un sourire mutin sur le coin des lèvres. Ce salopard avait tenu sa promesse. Il était tombé à genoux pour Louis à chaque fois que ce dernier laissait échapper une connerie, ou niait la réalité. Il avait ruiné Louis plus de trente-six fois en l’espace de deux semaines. Louis n’arrivait même plus à tenir le rythme. A force il ne savait même plus s’il aimait ça plus qu’il ne le détestait.

Cette fois-là, il ne se laissa pas faire.

 

Avant même qu’Harry puisse esquisser un mouvement, il glissa sa propre main dans son caleçon.

 

Harry s’arrêta dans ses mouvements alors que Louis venait de baisser son short de pyjama sur ses cuisses, la main sur son sexe, les yeux fixés dans ceux écarquillés du bouclé.

 

– **Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ?** Balbutia celui-ci.

 

Louis le regardait toujours alors qu’il continuait ses mouvements sur son sexe, chaud et à demi dressé désormais.

 

Il s’avança près d’Harry alors qu’il l’observait toujours, complètement hypnotisé. C’était la toute première fois qu’il voyait Louis se donner du plaisir seul, qu’il avait la chance exquise d’observer chacune de ses réactions sans être lui même trop engourdis par les sensations. Pourtant, il en ressentait des choses en voyant ça. Plus qu’il ne l’aurait jamais pensé.

 

Le châtain posa sa main libre sur l’épaule d’Harry et amorça une légère pression, les genoux du bouclé se pliant par automatisme. A ce contact, Harry ferma les paupières doucement, comme soulagé. Soulagé d’être de nouveau sur ses genoux pour Louis, d’avoir la possibilité  de le faire sien une fois de plus, de marquer la peau de l’intérieure de ses cuisses, de sentir les muscles de Louis se contracter sous ses mains. Harry voulait remercier la personne qui lui permettait de faire ça encore et encore, jour après jour. Parce que Dieu qu’il aimait faire des fellations à Louis. D’ailleurs, il n’en avait jamais fait autant de toute sa vie.

 

Il garda les paupières closes, attendant patiemment que Louis se présente à lui, et dans le noir, tous ses autres sens étaient encore plus exacerbés. Chaque bruissement était le signe d’un mouvement, d’un pas de plus vers lui et son but. Cela faisait autant crépiter d’excitation son ventre que son sexe.

 

Louis posa deux de ses doigts sur la lèvre inférieure d’Harry, qui ouvrit la bouche instantanément. Il les poussa à l’intérieur et c’est à cet instant précis que le bouclé rouvrit les yeux.

 

Il fixa Louis un moment, relevant un sourcil intrigué alors que le châtain se branlait toujours de manière indécente à hauteur de son visage, le short sur le haut des genoux.

 

Harry tira rageusement sur le vêtement pour le faire disparaître, parce que quitte à être forcé d’observer Louis, autant que ce soit dans son entièreté.

 

Il l’aimait _tellement_.

 

Le châtain poussa de nouveau ses doigts dans la bouche d’Harry, qui sembla enfin comprendre ce que son petit ami attendait de lui.

 

– **Suce-moi.**

 

Harry le faisait déjà avant qu’il le prononce, et s’il n’avait pas apprécié autant l’expression qu’exprimait le visage de Louis en cet instant, il lui aurait bien fait remarquer que ce n’était pas cette partie là de lui qu’il aurait aimé sucer.

 

Il le suça longtemps, alors que Louis accélérait la cadence avec son autre main, et cette vision devenait tellement indécente qu’Harry dû lui aussi baisser son pantalon de pyjama. Il passa son sexe sur le dessus de l’élastique de son sous vêtement et commença à se branler frénétiquement, observant toujours Louis qui caressait son sexe tout près de son visage, lui faisant sucer deux des doigts de sa main libre, alors qu’il commençait à gémir de plus en plus.

 

Quand Louis fit glisser ses doigts hors de sa bouche, il laissa un traînée humide sur son menton. Sa main disparut dans son dos et lorsqu’Harry comprit ce qu’il était en train de faire, il était déjà trop tard, un grognement profond lui échappa.

 

Harry avait fichtrement chaud et sa peau tout entière le démangeait, parce qu’elle brûlait complètement mais aussi parce qu’elle n’était pas en contact avec celle de Louis. Louis qui, qui-

 

Il posa la main qui retenait son sexe jusque là sur l’épaule d’Harry alors qu’il hurlait de plaisir, l’autre main toujours cachée dans son dos. Harry en eut le souffle coupé, tellement il avait _envie_ de Louis là tout de suite maintenant. Tellement il avait _besoin_ de le prendre en bouche. Louis était crispé de la tête au pied, un air déchiré de plaisir sur le visage, et Harry ne pouvait pas supporter de ne pas participer à ça. Il bloqua le poignet de Louis et le tira doucement vers lui, le faisant se retirer de lui-même. Le châtain ouvrit des yeux tempétueux de désir et d’excitation, mais aussi très interrogatif.

 

– **Laisse-moi le faire pour toi, s’il te plaît mon amour.**

 

Louis soutint son regard de longs instants, avant de se laisser lui aussi tomber à genoux. Il avait le souffle court, des mèches de cheveux collées à la sueur de son front, les joues rougies et les yeux plus foncés que d’ordinaire. Tellement plus foncé.

 

– **Je suis** **_tellement_ ** **amoureux de toi.**

 

Il ne le disait pas souvent. Vraiment très rarement à vrai dire, mais Harry savait que ces mots lui échappaient toujours quand ses sentiments étaient les plus forts et incontrôlables.

 

Son cœur eut un sursaut avant de battre à se rompre, l’estomac se tordant de plaisir. Bordel, Louis finirait par le tuer.

 

Ils s’embrassèrent de façon absolument naturelle, se cognant l’un dans l’autre dans la précipitation. Louis se cassa la mâchoire pour se laisser embrasser complètement et comme à chaque fois qu’il faisait ça Harry geint profondément.

 

Lorsqu’ils se reculèrent, les deux avaient le souffle éreinté. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que Louis ne souffle d’une voix brisée :

 

– **Lève-toi.**

 

Et Harry lui obéit, parce que qui était-il pour ne pas le faire ?

 

Et cet après-midi là, c’est Louis qui ruina Harry.

 

Harry, qui s’était fait prendre à son propre piège.

 

***

 

Ce soir là Harry était complètement saoul, et d’une humeur triste. Il était sur le campus, la chemise défaite dû à son accrochage avec un certain Peter, quand il tomba nez à nez avec Geoffrey.

 

Il ne le reconnut pas tout de suite à la lueur des réverbères, mais quelque chose dans sa posture lui mit la puce à l’oreille.

 

– **Joey !** il balbutia, trébuchant sur ses propres chaussures.

 

La silhouette ne lui porta aucune attention.

 

– **Joel… Joey ? Jeff ? Jeffrey !** il hurla à plein poumon, et l’allemand se retourna enfin, le dévisageant longuement. Il retira un écouteur de ses oreilles, penchant la tête sur le côté avant de demander d’un air surpris :

 

– **Harry ?**

 

Le dit Harry s’appuya contre le muret derrière lui de tout son poids, fixant le châtain toujours de cet air désagréable.

 

– **Tu n’aubas amais Louis t’sais, il b’aime ! Il me l’a dit !**

 

Geoffrey s’avança doucement vers lui, l’air attentif.

 

Harry fermait les yeux, la tête basculée en arrière tandis qu’il répétait sans cesse « Il m’aime, il me l’a dit. »

 

Geoffrey déposa une main sur son épaule avant de la secouer doucement.

 

– **Ça va mon vieux ?** il questionna inquiet. **Tu as l’air sacrément mort.**

 

Harry rouvrit les paupières avant de se dégager de son contact :

 

– **Louis il a dit qu’il m’aime ! Alors pourquoi il s’en va ?**

 

Il se mit à hurler de toute ses forces, se déséquilibrant vers l’arrière avec la vivacité de ses paroles. Il tomba à la renverse, les fesses dans les buissons, sa tête cognant contre le sol. Même sonné, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de marmonner :

 

– **Pourquoi il s’en va ?**

 

***

 

Louis débarqua essoufflé en catastrophe. La nuit était noire maintenant, et les températures de la journée avaient baissées. Lorsqu’il décrouvrit Harry étalé dans les buissons, il s’avança en courant jusqu’à lui, sa gorge se serrant.

 

– **Mon Amour…** il murmura en français, **tu m’entends ?**

 

Il commença à le secouer frénétiquement alors qu’il se retournait vers Geoffrey.

 

– **Qu’est-ce qu’il a ?** il questionna paniqué.

 

– **Rien de grave je pense, au pire quelques bleus et une grosse gueule de bois demain. Il s’est endormi quelque minute après que je t’ai appelé.**

 

 **– Il va bien ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?** il continua de demander frénétiquement.

 

**– Je l’ai croisé en remontant du Red Lion. Il était complètement saoul. Il n’a pas arrêté de répéter que tu t’en allais même si t’avais dit l’aimer ! Il hurlait ça quand il est tombé à la renverse.**

 

Louis se re concentra sur Harry, et il caressa son visage du bout des doigts.

 

– **Oh mon amour…**

 

Il glissa ses phalanges dans ses boucles sombres et se pencha sur lui pour lui embrasser le visage. Il le secoua doucement mais Harry ne se réveilla pas.

 

Pas avant le lendemain matin.

 

***

 

Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, la clarté du jour lui donna mal à la tête. Il reconnut la chambre de Louis aux rideaux violet scotchés contre le mur. S’il se concentrait il pouvait entendre la respiration éveillée de Louis, derrière lui. Il hésita avant de se retourner. Que faisait-il là ? Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Son dernier souvenir remontait aux shots de tequila qu’il avait avalé au Pack Horse. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, et se rappela avoir croisé Geoffrey sur le chemin du retour. Il ferma les paupières et les pressa fermement, priant pour que ce ne soit pas ce qu’il pensait que c’était. Il ne s’était quand même pas ridiculisé tout de même ?

 

Il pivota sur le côté gauche, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, incertain.

 

Louis se tenait sur le dos, les mains croisées sur le plat de son abdomen. Il ne tourna pas son visage vers Harry, même quand celui-ci souffla un petit bonjour.

 

Le châtain avait les yeux fixés sur le plafond, la mine complètement fermée et déterminée. Il ne semblait pas lui-même. Harry fut soudain paniqué :

 

– **Qu’est-ce que j’ai fa-**

 

**– Je veux que l’on se sépare.**

 

 **– Quoi ?** il lâcha abasourdi.

 

C’est seulement à ce moment là que Louis ferma les paupières. Il pressa fort ses mains contre lui-même avant d’ajouter :

 

– **Je te quitte.**

 

Il rouvrit les paupières après avoir prononcé ses mots et tout son corps se décontracta à l’air qu’il inspira.

 

Harry sentit tout son sang ne faire qu’un tour, complètement paniqué. Il se releva sur son coude avant de déblatérer :

 

– **Regarde-moi ! C’est pas possible, je te crois pas. Je te laisserais pas faire !**

 

Louis fixait toujours le plafond de manière stoïque, contrôlant parfaitement sa respiration.

 

– **Tu as dit que tu m’aimais !** il hurla alors qu’il se mettait déjà à pleurer.

 

Louis ferma de nouveau les paupières avant de parler.

 

– **Techniquement, non.**

 

 **– Bien sûr que si !** Harry hurla de toute ses forces alors que Louis ne bougeait toujours pas. **Tu as dit que tu étais fou amoureux de moi !** il renifla passant brusquement une main en dessous de son nez pour essuyer ses larmes.

 

**– Ça ne veu-**

 

 **– Pour toi c’est encore plus fort !** Il hurla de nouveau. **Emma me l’a dit !** **Tu m’aimes à en crever je le sens, je le sais, je le… vois !**

 

Il se rapprocha du plus âgé se collant à lui de tout son long, et il chuchota tout contre lui :

 

– **Je ne te laisserais jamais me quitter si c’est ce qui te rend le plus malheureux au monde,** sa voix se brisa alors même qu’il envisageait l’éventualité.

 

 **– Mais c’est être avoir moi qui te rends le plus malheureux du monde !** il se mit à crier à son tour.

 

Le silence retomba d’un coup.

 

Louis reprit plus doucement après quelques instants :

 

 **– Je vais finir par te détruire si je reste avec toi ! Je** **_dois_ ** **te quitter.**

 

 **– Tu ne** **_dois_ ** **rien du tout !** Il beugla de nouveau, la voix enrouée. **C’est si tu me quittes que tu vas me briser,** il souffla soudain si bas, la panique redescendu.e

 

Louis ferma de nouveau les yeux, ses narines se dilatant alors qu’il enfonçait son menton dans sa poitrine.

 

– **Tu ne comprends pas…**

 

Une larme échappa à son contrôle et Harry s’enroula par dessus lui, nichant sa tête dans son cou.

 

– **Je refuses que tu me quittes, tu m’entends ? Je suis tellement amoureux de toi,** il fit glisser ses bras derrière le dos de Louis alors qu’il souffrait contre sa peau, **tu ne peux pas me quitter pour me protéger, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Tu dois me laisser choisir. Tu n’as pas le droit de choisir pour moi. Je suis** **_tellement_ ** **amoureux de toi. Tu ne peux pas me quitter parce que tu penses que ta présence me fait plus de mal que de bien. Tu ne peux pas t’en aller en espérant que ton absence fasse moins mal si tu pars maintenant. Ne me quittes pas… Je t’en supplie** **_Sun_ ** **ne me quittes pas…** il se tut la gorge nouée alors qu’il sentait les larmes de Louis couler contre sa peau.

 

Le châtain se cramponna à lui alors qu’il reniflait, et Harry se fit basculer vers la gauche, de sorte que Louis se retrouve lové contre lui. Il glissa ses doigts sous le tee shirt de Louis et commenca à tracer des lignes imaginaires dans le bas de son dos. De temps à autre il descendait un peu plus bas, le faisant frissonner.

 

– **Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit hier soir ?** il marmonna quand il sentit que Louis s’était enfin calmé.

 

– **Que j’allais partir.**

 

 **– Alors tu comptais le faire encore plus tôt que prévu ?** sa question avait un goût d’amertume.

 

– **Plus on attend et plus-**

 

 **– Je ne suis pas d’accord,** il le coupa abruptement. **Si nous avons encore un mois et demi tu DOIS me le laisser. NOUS le laisser.**

 

Louis ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa. Il émit un petit sourire avant de faire sa blague :

 

– **Je ne savais pas qu’on pouvait refuser de se faire larguer.**

 

Harry sourit à son tour, resserrant ses bras autour de Louis alors qu’il ajoutait :

 

– **Seulement quand la décision est prise par un idiot.**

 

***

 

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors qu’Harry était en train de travailler sur l’un de ses essays et que Louis cherchait une recette pour le dîner, il lâcha brusquement :

 

– **Toutes les personnes que je rencontre sont attirées par ma différence. Mais un jour ou l’autre elles finissent toutes par me la reprocher.**

 

Harry cessa tous mouvements de façon assez brusque et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour s’empêcher de commenter de façon raisonnable l’aveu que Louis venait de faire. Il commençait à le connaître. Il savait bien que Louis allait continuer de se confier s’il ne le coupait pas.

 

– **Ca arrive le plus souvent de façon délicate, ce sont souvent des petites remarques innocentes, parfois inconscientes, mais qui me reprochent toutes la même chose. Qui je suis.**

 

Harry posa son regard sur lui qui lui faisait dos. Il avait le visage de profil, le regard perdu dans l’horizon. Harry pouvait voir la félure que Louis avait en exposant ce qu’il ressentait.

 

– **Souvent ça commence par des petits reproches sur le fait que je ne suis pas assez présent, que je n’offre pas assez de mon temps, que je prends soin de mes ami.e.s avec trop d’égalité, que je n’exprime pas assez mes émotions ou que je suis trop franc, et trop radical aussi… Oh ça qu’est-ce que j’ai pu l’entendre...** il ria jaune un bref instant avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux. **On peut aussi me dire que je ne fonctionne pas comme les autres, que je suis difficile, que c’est dur de me suivre ou de me comprendre,** il ria de nouveau et on pouvait clairement déceler un sanglot, **bien souvent c’est si compliqué de me comprendre que ça ne vaut pas vraiment le coup,** il haussa les épaules dans un mouvement de désinvolture. **Toute ma vie on m’a fait sentir que je ne fonctionnais pas correctement. Toute ma vie on a eu de cesse de me dire, de me montrer ou de m’exprimer que j’étais différent, et que ce n’était pas vraiment… comment dire ? Positif.**

 

Il marqua une pause et se retourna pour planter ses yeux dans ceux du brun. On pouvait clairement distinguer des sillons de larmes sur ses joues.

 

– **Le plus beau compliment que je n’ai jamais reçu vient d’un garçon que j’ai connu pendant mon année de terminale. Cette année** **_chaotique_ ** **de ma vie. Il me l’a dit bien plus tard, j’étais déjà à la fac, lorsque l’on s’est recroisé dans un train sur un trajet qui nous ramenait tous les deux dans notre ville. Je m’en souviendrais toute ma vie.**

 

Il souffla un grand coup et prit une immense respiration, puis il continua.

 

– **Il m’a dit qu’à l’époque j’étais la personne la plus fascinante qu’il ait rencontré dans sa vie. Quand je lui ai demandé de préciser il m’a répondu que j’étais “différent”. Mais pas le différent de tous les autres, celui qui dérange, qui gêne et que l’on veut à tout prix effacer. Il m’a dit que je n’étais “pas comme les autres”. Et pour une fois, c’était un compliment. C’était un** **_compliment_ ** **.**

 

Harry le regardait avec tout l’amour qu’il était possible. Si seulement il savait combien il pouvait l’aimer. Si seulement il pouvait savoir combien Harry aimait sa différence, combien il était fasciné par elle.

 

– **Il a ajouté que j’étais la personne la plus rafraîchissante du lycée… Sur le moment j’ai pas vraiment su réagir, j’ai pas vraiment sû prendre conscience de ce qui m’avait été offert. J’aurais dû le serrer fort dans mes bras et le remercier. Aujourd’hui, des années plus tard, c’est encore des mots qui me font du bien. Et ils me donnent de l’espoir.**

 

Louis ferma doucement ses paupières et se mit à respirer un peu plus calmement.

 

– **Tu te crois vraiment capable de ne jamais te lasser de qui je suis ?**

 

Mais ce n’était qu’une façade. Le calme avant la tempête. Harry aurait dû s’en douter. C’était bien Louis tout craché ça. Mais il hocha malgré tout la tête.

 

– **Tu es la pièce de puzzle différente, celle qui est difficile à caser, qui a une forme bizarre et qui fait encore plus mal que les autres quand on marche dessus. Mais tu es la pièce du puzzle qui termine le paysage, qui illumine le dessin, celle sans qui le puzzle ne serait pas aussi merveilleux. Tu es la merveille de l'ordinaire.**

 

Louis fronça fortement les sourcils.

 

– **Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de dire que je suis une pièce de puzzl…** **  
** – **Je ne suis pas prêt de ne plus jamais t’aimer à cause de ça, Louis.**

 

Louis referma la bouche rapidement et enfonça son cou dans son pull.

 

– **J’aime le fait que tu fascines les gens, et qu’ils ne te comprennent pas, qu’ils soient trop bêtes pour t’aimer à ta juste valeur et trop égoïste pour te garder auprès d’eux. Tu es celui que je veux. Même avec les bagages que tu traines. Même si ça peut vouloir dire vivre avec tes peurs paralysantes, les démons qui te rongent. Je suis prêt à tout accepter, du moment que tu es en mesure de partager ces choses là avec moi. Je ne veux pas te laisser te dépatouiller avec tous tes maux. Si je veux être avec toi il faut que je sois capable de moi aussi me battre contre eux, et pour toi.**

 

Louis se leva lentement de son siège et se dirigea vers Harry qui leva le visage au même rythme que Louis s’approchait. Il glissa son pouce sur la joue fraîchement rasée de son amoureux préféré… Son amoureux. _Amoureux_.

 

– **Si seulement tu pouvais savoir comme je t’aime.**

 

Et Harry cessa de respirer pendant de longues secondes. Laissant les doigts de Louis caresser son visage et ses mots imprégner sa peau. La voix de Louis résonnait en écho entre les battements de son coeur.

 

_Si seulement tu pouvais savoir comme je t’aime._

 

Louis aurait sa mort.

 

Louis était amoureux de lui.

 

Louis venait de lui dire qu’il l’aimait.

 

Ils allaient y arriver.

 

***

 

La vie avait repris son cours tranquillement. Geoffrey n'apparaissait plus que rarement dans le paysage. De toute façon, Harry se sentait bien plus tranquille depuis que Louis lui avait avoué l’aimer. Oh, il l’avait compris bien avant que Louis ne le lui dise. Mais il y avait une nette différence entre penser savoir et savoir réellement.

 

Cependant, ils se voyaient bien moins souvent. La période scolaire avait touché à son terme, et le temps des révisions approfondies était déjà bien avancé. Louis était bien plus stressé qu’il ne l’aurait jamais reconnu. Il se devait de connaitre un an de cours sur le bout des doigts afin de réussir ses épreuves de fin d’année. Être un élève Erasmus ne lui conférait aucun avantage, il serait traité – comme tout le reste de l’année – comme un élève lambda de sa faculté. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’avoir un poids supplémentaire sur les épaules. Déjà que les épreuves se déroulaient en anglais, sans dictionnaire ni avantages en poches, en plus, ils devaient passer toutes les épreuves de l’année au même moment. Effectivement, contrairement au système de partiel en deux semestres de France, en Angleterre toutes les épreuves de validation de matière s’effectue à la même période : en mai. Le dernier mois d’Erasmus de Louis. La fin de cette belle parenthèse que cela lui avait offert. Leur avait offert. Mais Louis ne voulait pas y penser et Harry évitait le sujet, de peur que Louis ne se referme comme une huitre et lui glisse entre les doigts. Il n’était plus en mesure de supporter qu’il puisse lui échapper.

 

Un soir alors qu’ils révisaient tous les deux chez Louis, Harry tenta quand même parce qu’il ne pouvait plus faire _semblant_ que la date butoire n’arrivait pas :

 

– **Et pour nous ?**

 

– **Et pour nous quoi ?** répéta distraitement Louis, le nez plongé dans ses diapositives incompréhensives de géographie.

 

– **Eh bien…** Harry prit son temps pour bien choisir ses mots, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains, **pour l’année prochaine, comment on va faire ?**

 

Louis releva les yeux subitement et fixa ses iris dans celles d’Harry. Le bouclé ferma douloureusement les paupières, ça allait faire mal il en était certain.

 

– **Comment ça, comment on va faire ?**

 

Harry souffla longuement, épuisé que Louis joue encore une fois au jeu du chat et de la souris. Il rouvrit ses yeux et le scruta intensément du regard. Il n’avait jamais été aussi sérieux lorsqu’il lâcha :

 

– **Pour nous deux, qu’est-ce qu’on va devenir ? Parce que tu vas rentrer en France, n’est-ce pas ?**

 

– **Evidemment que je vais rentrer en France**! hela Louis.

 

Et Harry subit le choc sans broncher. L’onde était tout de même violente, même s’il y avait été préparé. Louis n’avait même pas hésité une seconde. Il n’avait pas _hésité._

 

Harry ferma de nouveau les paupières et parla cette fois en ne les rouvrant pas. La douleur pouvait se lire sur tout son être. Elle traversait tout son corps.

 

– **Tu n’as même pas hésité.**

 

– **Bien sur que non !** hurla presque Louis, **il n’a jamais été question que je reste.**

 

Harry subit de nouveau la nouvelle sans rien dire. Seule l’expression déchirée de son visage parlait pour lui. Louis lui hurlait dessus comme il ne l’avait jamais fait jusqu’ici alors qu’il était celui qui était en train de lui briser le coeur

 

– **Je ne t’avais jamais rien promis,** il continua sur un ton plus doux, alors qu’Harry se décomposait devant lui.

 

– **Ca n’a pas compté ?**

 

Louis se tut, comme assommé par la question de son petit-ami, son _petit-ami._

 

– **Nous, ca n’a pas compté ?** répéta un peu plus durement le brun.

 

Le châtain affichait une expression de surprise, fusillant Harry du regard, mais ce dernier avait toujours les yeux résolument clôt.

 

– **Comment tu peux dire ça ?** scanda Louis, envoyant se faire valser les papiers qu’il avait sur les genoux et se mettant debout, pointant un doigt accusateur en la direction d’Harry.

 

– **Comment TOI tu peux dire ça ?** hurla le bouclé, des sillons de larmes sur les joues.

 

Il s’était relevé à son tour et il surplomblait désormais Louis de sa hauteur.

 

– **Tu agis comme si tout ça,** Harry fit un grand geste du bras pour les désigner eux deux et tout ce qui les entourait, **n’avait jamais existé. Tu réagis comme si tu ne m’avais jamais laisser te prendre si profondément une fois que tu t’en étais cassé la voix, comme si tu ne m’avais jamais laisser te toucher ou t’approcher comme jamais personne d’autre ne l’avait fait avant moi, comme si tu ne m’avais jamais avoué m’aimer il y a de ça à peine deux semaines ! Comme si tu n’étais pas amoureux ! Comme si tu ne ressentais rien ! Comme si je n’existais pas !** il hurla un peu plus à chacune de ses phrases.

 

Louis recula sous le coup des mots qu’Harry venait de lui asséner et pour la première fois, Harry ne céda pas face à l’image d’un Louis blessé prêt à se refermer sur lui-même.

 

– **Ah NON !** il hurla encore plus fort, **je t’interdis de faire comme si je venais de dire les choses les plus horribles du MONDE ! Je m’évertue de te comprendre CHAQUE JOUR DEPUIS QUE JE TE CONNAIS, je suis compréhensif, je suis à l’écoute, je te laisse le temps, on est toujours aller à ton rythme, je te fiche la paix quand tu le veux, mais je ne vais pas me gêner pour te dire que tu donnes l’impression de ne RIEN RESSENTIR.**

 

Il se tut pour reprendre son souffle qui était effréné, Louis ne l’avait jamais, jamais vu dans une telle colère. Pas même la fois où Geoffrey avait débarqué bourré chez Louis pour lui clamer son amour et avait tenté de l’embrasser alors qu’Harry était à la douche. Jamais.

 

– **Toi comme moi on sait que c’est FAUX ! On sait que tu ressens toujours tout TROP FORT, et que parfois même ça peut te DÉTRUIRE. Mais là c’est TOI qui fais le choix de ne pas EXPRIMER CE QUI SE PASSE LA DESSOUS,** il enfonça son doigt dans la cage thoracique de Louis, **c’est toi qui te montre de glace pour te PROTÉGER, mais c’est moi que tu blesses. C’est moi qui SOUFFRE !** il hurla de plus bel, les larmes brouillant sa vue et secouant tout son corps, **C’est moi qui ai souffert de toutes ces fois où tu m’as repoussé, où tu m’as relégué au second plan, toutes les fois où tu m’as donné l’impression que je ne valais pas la peine, que je n’étais rien qu’une épine sous ta voûte plantaire !**

 

Et Louis se mit aussi à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps parce qu’il était toujours tellement concentré à tout faire pour ne pas souffrir qu’il n’avait même pas conscience du fait qu’il puisse blesser les autres.

 

Harry allait se remettre à hurler quand Louis leva les mains pour l’en empêcher. Le bouclé eut l’air d’hésiter mais Louis le fit céder en le suppliant :

 

– **S’il te plaît…**

 

Harry referma la bouche et croisa les bras. Des larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues, et il avait le visage fermé. Ses narines se dilataient à mesure qu’il reprenait sa respiration. Et Louis trouva ça si mignon qu’il sourit. Le bouclé fronça immédiatement les sourcils prêt à l’envoyer balader de nouveau quand Louis lâcha :

 

– **Je suis tellement amoureux de toi, que je trouve le mouvement de dilatations de tes narines mignon…** il ria en sanglot l’air complètement fasciné.

 

– **Tu ne t’en sortiras pas avec ça !** objecta Harry en le visant de son index accusateur.

 

Louis le détailla un moment, avant de se ruer contre lui et de l’attirer dans un câlin de koala. Il se serra si fort contre lui qu’Harry sentit le coeur de Louis battre contre son torse. Et là, dans le chao de sa chambre, dans le silence retombé d’une dispute, dans une étreinte désespérée, Louis offrit à Harry tout ce qu’il avait sur le coeur. Il ne se cacha plus. Il ne joua plus à l’autruche. Il avoua tout. Et Harry obtenu toutes les réponses à ses questions. Même si ça voulait dire des larmes, même si ça voulait dire qu’il devrait se dire au revoir à un moment.

 

Louis allait rentrer en France, et le laisser derrière lui. Quand bien même cela le briserait tout entier. Harry n’arrivait pas à comprendre, mais il l’accepta. Louis allait les briser tous les deux.

 

***

 

Et c’est ce qu’il fit, lorsqu’après avoir passé tous ses partiels, il rentra en France.


End file.
